When I see you smile
by cuteasklaine0216
Summary: Nick is a dental student. Jeff is an art major. Jeff doesn't like the dentist, but Nick likes Jeff. Their friendship will blossom into romance, as trust is built and Jeff spills his most secret fear to his new best friend.
1. running into you

**This was a prompt given to me by the lovely lb1618. This is the story of how nick and jeff met in college. Nick is a dental student and Jeff is less than excited to be his friend, but then love happens. Many more chapters to follow, this is going to be an adventure. Future chapters will include the dr!nick content you know and love.**

**Reviews are welcome, I welcome critique!**

Jeff finally had the chance to step out into the sun and get some lunch. His chemistry class was dragging on today in preparation for their midterms coming up. Jeff hated chemistry, if it wasn't a requirement for his undergrad he would have skipped today. Thankfully he had two hours before his next class, so he decided to head into the tunnels and grab some Starbucks before he sat down to study. He grabbed his red tuxedo from the underground and headed to the lawn in front of the student union building. UofM was covered in snow half the year but when the weather was nice everyone knew to get their butts outside and enjoy it.

Jeff was sipping his drink and practicing for his language class out loud. He sometimes would yell a compliment in Danish at some of the cute girls leaving the union or walking to the tunnels. Not that he was interested at all really, he just thought it was funny seeing their faces light up at the 'cute blond foreigner.'

Jeff noticed a group of fourth years leaving moos tower in their maroon scrubs. Moos tower was the main hub of the medical center on campus. The top floors were dedicated to the university's dental program. Jeff grimaced when he saw them approaching. Medical stuff, especially dentists, gave him the chills. They were heading towards the tunnels talking animatedly about their classes. Jeff always felt uncomfortable around the med students at school. Like they could feel his apprehension and were watching him. He quickly gathered his books and notecards in his arms and started heading towards the library.

One boy in the group was especially animated. He appeared to be reenacting a scene from grease, summer loving perhaps? His arm flew out for his big finish and knocked Jeff to the ground as he passed them.

"Uuumpf!" Jeff fell to the sidewalk, his work strewn everywhere and his drink all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" the boy started apologizing profusely.

"Really its fine. I'm ok, don't worry about it" Jeff stammered as he regained his footing and started gathering all his papers.

"Oh geez I'm sorry, let me help you pick these up. You go on guys I'll catch up in a bit" he waved dismissively at his friends.

Jeff was getting more uncomfortable being near this stranger, until a hand appeared in front of his nose. "Nick, by the way, I don't think we've ever met. Do you get run into often in front of the student union?" the guy, Nick, joked.

"Not exactly" Jeff mumbled. He shook his hand and realized he hadn't even seen his face yet. Jeff looked up and his eyes met the most vivid brown eyed he had ever seen. Nick had short brown hair in a slight mop on his head. It wasn't messy, it was just long enough to run a hand through. He had a medium build, and appeared to work out from the tone of his biceps; though it was a little hard to tell with his scrubs on. Jeff couldn't help but give a sheepish grin as he ran a hand through his hair. When Jeff's eyes met his, Nick's face suddenly perked up. "Wow, you have the nicest smile" Nick commented thoughtfully.

Jeff's face blanched as he looked away.

"Well anyway, I'm sorry about your shirt" Nick started. "Here, I usually like to change after clinicals but you need it more than me." Nick pulled a white V-neck out of his gym bag. "And, uh, why don't you let me buy you a new coffee sometime" Nick smirked. Jeff stared dumbfounded at him, was he being hit on?

"Here's my number, if you decide to return my shirt. Or if you just want to hang out, your call. Hope to run into you again soon….um…."

"Jeff."

"Jeff, I'll be waiting." Nick winked before he sped off to catch up with his friends.

Jeff headed to the nearest bathroom to change into the shirt Nick gave him. He could smell his musk as he slipped it over his head. What the heck just happened? How did Jeff manage to get hit on by someone he was anxious being around? And what was he going to do about that, see him again? Surely not. But then again….. He was charming, and he did have to return the shirt.

He headed to his class with the phone number tucked carefully in his jean pockets.

The weekend came and went, Jeff still hadn't picked up the phone and called Nick. It was just weird. Sure he was cute, but the only thing he knew about the guy was he had nice hair, good taste in body wash, and he was in dental school. One in three things concerned Jeff, and it wasn't his hair. However, Jeff was a practical guy. He felt Nick deserved a chance before he was judged, or avoided for that matter.

Jeff whipped out his phone and quickly typed a text to his newest contact.

[HEY NICK, ITS JEFF. I STILL HAVE YOUR SHIRT, DO YOU WANT TO MEET UP AND GET IT BACK?]

The reply took less than a minute which amused Jeff.

[YEAH SURE, IM ALMOST DONE WITH CLINIC FOR THE DAY, WHY DON'T YOU COME MEET ME UP ON THE NINTH FLOOR OF MOOS AND WELL WALK DOWN TO THE UNDERGROUND?]

Oh crap, Jeff thought, now I have to walk straight into my biggest nightmare.

Normally the walk to Moos Tower was fairly quick from the science building, but Jeff was dragging his feet today. He arrived at the building with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was because he was going to see Nick or if it was because of WHERE he was going to see Nick. Either way, he headed inside keeping his head down and his jacket collar turned up.

Jeff was receiving some sympathetic glances from a few of the other students in the main floor of the building. One girl in particular approached him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, first time in the building? You look lost" she smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"Um, ninth floor I think?" Jeff mumbled.

"Oh ok, take a right and head past the caribou coffee, the elevator is right next to it. I can show you if you'd like?"

"S-sure, that'd be great" Jeff stammered. They walked quietly through the halls. Jeff was fidgeting with his jacket zipper.

"You seem a little nervous about something." The girl noted

"This place just gives me the creeps, you know?" Jeff glanced at her "and this guy I just met is a student upstairs and wanted me to come see him."

"So you're nervous around him, but you still came to see him" she smirked. "That's pretty gutsy if you ask me." She quipped.

"Yeah well, the faster I get upstairs the faster I can leave" Jeff said with a shaky laugh.

"Well I hope it works out for you, and I'll see you around" she smiled as they arrived at the elevator. "What's your name anyway?"

"Jeff, and yours?"

"Emma."

The elevator doors swung open. Jeff stepped inside and pressed the 9 button. "Don't be nervous Jeff; everyone is a little nervous for their first appointment in the student clinic."

Jeff's face blanched. She thought he was here for an appointment?! "No I-"

Jeff was cut off by the door shutting in his face. Great, some girl thought he was a wimp, and the day wasn't even half over. The elevator ding brought him out of his annoyance as he arrived at his floor. He stepped out reluctantly and took a quick look around. He did NOT want to be here, but he clutched at Nicks shirt in his hand and almost drew strength from it.

Before Jeff had a chance to wander around Nick rounded the corner to the clinic checking his watch. He looked annoyed for some reason. Jeff hoped it had nothing to do with himself, he showed up in a timely manner.

"Oh, Jeff, you're here!" Nick perked up. "You look a little upset Nick, is something wrong?" Jeff questioned with concern. "Oh it's just this patient of mine. This is the second time they haven't shown up to their appointment" Nick said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I understand it's a little daunting being in here, but I don't bite, you know?" Nick winked at him.

Another student wandered around from the same area Nick emerged from. He looked exhausted. "Hey Nick, sorry about your patient. I'm sure you'll be assigned another soon" he paused to look at Jeff and smiled. "But it seems like you've already found one on your own." He nudged Nick. "No! No I- um, were not- I'm not his- were just friends." Jeff blurted out in a rush.

"Hey Nick, is this the guy you've been talking about all weekend long? I can see what you mean, he does have a beautiful smile" The boy teased. Nick blushed at the comment "shut it Thad, I haven't been talking about him ALL weekend." Jeff blushed as well and looked down at his feet; he hated having the attention from the two drawn to him.

"Well it's been fun today Thad but we should get going, right Jeff?" Nick nodded toward the door.

"Yeah sure-"

Jeff was cut off by the high pitch squeal of a drill somewhere in the clinic. His hand instinctively flew up to cover his mouth, but he quickly recovered by running it through his hair instead. He had a feeling that Nick saw his true intentions though because he was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"I mean, yeah lets go. Here's your shirt by the way."

"Thanks…." Nick took his shirt while still studying Jeff's face.

They headed down the elevator and had a nice walk on the grounds on their way to the underground. When they got to Starbucks they ordered and Jeff had to explain to Nick what a red tuxedo was. They got into an interesting debate on how the secret menu worked and why anyone would go to the trouble.

"Because it's delicious that's why!" Jeff laughed

"Eh, caffeine is caffeine when you're in grad school" Nick said sipping his iced mocha.

"Well thank you for the coffee anyway Mr. afraid-to-try-something-new" Jeff smirked.

"Speaking of trying something new… is this whole thing new to you, on a date, with a guy?" Nick whispered.

"Actually no, I'm pretty comfortable with my dating preferences" Jeff stated.

"Well that's a relief, because I was almost too scared to do this." Nick leaned in over the table and pulled Jeff close to him. Jeff's eyes widened as Nick's lips met his and just as quickly, he melted into the kiss.

"Wow that was..."

"I know right? I've been waiting to do that since I first ran into you so to speak" Nick admitted. "I just needed to confirm that you were playing for my team."

"Soooo, Bastille is playing at the Xcel Energy center this weekend, and I have an extra ticket. Care to join me?" Jeff suggested.

"It's a date" Nick smiled.


	2. pretty please

"My head is killing me!" Jeff grumbled rubbing his temples. They were currently overlooking the Mississippi river from their spot on the patio at the student union.

"That's why you wear earplugs to a concert Jeff" Nick stated smugly. He pulled a bottle of ibuprophen out of his bag and handed it to Jeff who eagerly accepted. The concert had been one of the best and loudest he'd ever attended. It was a whole sea of arms flailing around and screaming.

"I need some caffeine to take the edge off" Jeff stated standing up from his spot on the patio. Nick followed suit and they headed down to the tunnels.

"Tall Caramel frappucino please" Jeff requested at the counter. "Water for me please" Nick handed them his card over Jeff's shoulder. "No coffee for the grad student today?" Jeff mocked. "Not today, were cleaning each other's teeth in clinic today and I'm trying to be a good partner." Nick grimaced. "Well that….sucks" Jeff fell flat on his sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's boring. When we don't have anything to do we practice on each other." They made their way to the front lawn. "Mmhm" Jeff was trying to tune Nick out at this point. "Yeah but at least we aren't practicing injections on each other anymore. Now that really sucked let me tell you!" Nick continued. Jeff started feeling sick thinking about what Nick was saying. He drank his coffee faster in hopes that getting a brain freeze would take him away from here.

"You know, that shit will stain your teeth the way you drink it all the time" Nick teased. "What are you, my mother?" Jeff shot back with a shaky laugh. "Mmmm, no, but I am a dental student who needs someone to practice on instead of getting poked at like a guinea pig today" Nick turned to Jeff with an innocent smile. "What are you-… no, NO. Absolutely not Nick." Nick's smile turned into a puppy dog face. "Stop that, no, I don't want to!" Jeff turned his back to avoid Nicks face, but Nick ran around in front of him with his hands clapped together in a pleading position. "Please please please Jeff, the clinic dropped my last patient and it could give us a reason to spend more time together today!" Nick whined. "I'll be quick, just help me out this once and I'll owe you."

Jeff glanced warily at Nick, and gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it." He took Nicks hand unenthusiastically and was led hurriedly to moos tower. Some of the other students giggled at the sight of Nick dragging Jeff quickly through the halls, especially with the look of distress plastered on Jeff's face.

This time Nick took them up to the sixth floor. There were a lot of other students pairing up for their own torment. Nick brought Jeff over to the clinic desk and grabbed a few sheets of paper. "You need to fill these out so I can file you under my care" Nick told him. Jeff just stared at him incredulously. "Seriously? You said this would be quick."

"It needs to be official for the records. Just do it"

Jeff grabbed a pen and noticed his hands were clammy and cold. It was a little difficult to write properly in his mindset, he was distracted, with Nick waiting patiently for him to finish. It took a few minutes but he filled the records out to the best of his knowledge. He went to turn them in and to his surprise a familiar face walked up to the counter beside him and turned to greet him. "Hiya Jeff, glad to see you made it back. Did you ever find that guy you were meeting?" she winked at him.

"Emma? You're a-"

"Student here? Yup, that's right, and you managed to speak with me just fine last week. Don't get all tongue tied now" she smiled. "Who are you here with?"

Nick stepped over when he saw Jeff was finished. "Hey Jeff, I have our room setup if your all set. Oh, hi Emma, have you met Jeff?"

"Actually we are acquainted. I was just asking Jeff what a nice boy like him was doing here, but now I see he's found the guy he was looking for" She gave a soft nod to Jeff.

"Yeah, were actually sort of dating" Nick mumbled. "Some guys have all the luck" she sighed. "Enjoy your privacy boys." She laughed on her way down the hall.

Nick took Jeff's hand and led him around few halls before they arrived at his assigned room. It was plain white and fairly small with a big cream colored chair in the middle. Jeff took in the room for a bit while Nick grabbed his bag and started unpacking his case. There was nothing wrong with the room, but he was still uncomfortable. He didn't want to be too exposed in an unfamiliar place, even if he did trust Nick. Jeff whipped around fast when Nick started assembling his equipment. "Why do you need that stuff? I thought you were just practicing cleaning teeth?!" Jeff panicked.

"Calm down" Nick said raising his hands in surrender. "it's not what you think. This is a handpiece yes, but it has the polisher attachment on it right now. Its not going to hurt you." Nick looked worried now. Jeff had pressed himself against the wall. "Hey, whoa. Deep breaths in and out. This will be really easy believe me" Nick coaxed. "All I need you to do is sit here and try and relax. Close your eyes if that helps." Nick gestured towards the chair.

Jeff awkwardly nodded his head and sat in the chair. His eyes were like saucers. Nick took his seat on the stool and rolled closer to his boyfriend. He took both of Jeff's hands in his. "Hey, look at me. You're fine Jeff, all I'm going to do is lean the chair back so I can see better. Then I'll clean your teeth gently with my tools. I'm in my fourth year, so I know what I'm doing okay?" Jeff nodded uneasily. Nick was going to have a talk with him later about his reaction, but for now his job was to keep Jeff calm. Nick placed a bib over Jeff, who didn't seem thrilled in the least. Jeff was taking deep breaths and starting to relax, until Nick's professor walked in to asses Nick for the day. Jeff saw the white coat and immediately panicked. He made a move to get up but Nick casually held his arm out in front of him to prevent it. "Mr. Duval, how are you this afternoon" she greeted Nick. "I see you have a new patient under your care. It's very nick to meet you Mr.….Sterling I see."

"Yes Professor Isaacs, I was just about to start the exam with Jeff." Nick glanced over to see Jeff was turning whiter by the minute. Maybe this wasn't the best idea Nick ever had. "Very well, I'll be back to check in on you when you give the final exam" she concluded and made her exit.

"W-what? What's she talking about nick?" Jeff squeaked.

"I just have to check for any damage before we're done, its nothing. I'll be graded on whether or not I correctly diagnose you." Nick replied hastily grabbing his supplies.

"You never said anything about other people poking around in my mouth nick!" Jeff hissed under his breath. "This is not ok."

"I know you don't like it, but it'll take half an hour at most if you just cooperate with me and let me finish" Nick begged.

"Fine" Jeff huffed. He seemed annoyed but at least he was calm again. Jeff leaned back and shut his eyes while Nick slipped on his glasses and gloves. He went rigid when he heard Nick pick up his tools and felt him scoot closer to his head. "You're going to have to open up so I can start Jeff." Nick nudged his shoulder. Jeff had to consciously relax his jaw which had been clenched tight since he first sat down. He elected to keep his eyes shut while Nick worked. He was surprised how dexterous Nick was considering he was still in school. "I'm assuming you take such good care of your smile because you hate it here right?" Nick smirked. Jeff started growing uncomfortable under Nick's scrutiny and began to squirm.

"Stay still Jeff, I'm almost done" Nick scolded. Jeff gave a soft whine and sat as still as he could. His curiosity got the better of him and he chanced himself a glance at what Nick was doing. He peeked one of his eyes open. Nick had finished poking around Jeff's mouth and was fiddling with his hand piece. Jeff freaked out. He immediately opened his eyes and clamped his mouth shut.

Nick turned his attention back to Jeff and had to suppress a laugh. "Jeff, come on. You can do this. It's just a polisher." Jeff just shook his head back and forth. "Mmphmm" Jeff tried to protest but refused to open his mouth to say anything. "Give me your hand" Nick said as he made a motion to pull it towards him. Jeff yanked it back protectively, but Nick had a firm grip and pulled it back onto his lap. He turned on the hand piece and brushed it against Jeff's knuckles. "See? It sounds bad but there's nothing to it." Nick smiled. "So can we try this again?"

"Ok" Jeff said in the smallest of whispers. He had a slight blush of embarrassment creeping up his face. He didn't like Nick seeing him this way, he felt like such a coward. "Don't be embarrassed Jeffy, I wouldn't say anyone LIKES being here" Nick comforted. Jeff cautiously opened his mouth, he jolted when Nick started the polisher, but he didn't move. Not that he could, Nick's hand was slightly holding his mouth open.

For the most part Jeff was uncomfortable but he wasn't alarmed while Nick was working. Jeff looked wary when Dr. Isaacs stepped back in just as Nick was finishing up.

"Gentlemen, how are we doing?"

"Fine professor, I'm ready to do the final exam." Nick spoke to her in a professional tone. Jeff didn't like where this was going. He looked up at Nick wide-eyed. Nick looked back and mouthed 'RELAX.'

Jeff did his best but it wasn't easy, the prospect of them leaving soon held him together. Nick once again was poking around his mouth, but this time with purpose. Everything went smoothly, until Nick tapped on of Jeff's back teeth. It was really uncomfortable, and Jeff knew something was wrong. He held his breath waiting for Nick to say something. Nick withdrew his tools and announced everything was all set, he found nothing. Jeff decided to keep his mouth shut, both figuratively and literally, and Nick started cleaning up. Jeff sat up in a more relaxed state and asked impatiently "can we leave now?"

Nick packed all his stuff into his backpack and took Jeff's hand. They turned in the necessary paperwork and headed downstairs. "So, that favor you own me?" Jeff started. "After all the stress I just went through, how about we go to my place so we can watch a movie. Oh, and you can buy the snacks" Jeff smirked.

"That sounds like a plan, although I do think you owe me at least a brief explanation of WHY you were so stressed in there."

"Eventually." Jeff interjected. He would spill one secret to Nick tonight, but now he had a new one to keep. He got lucky today, but it would be a miracle if Nick didn't eventually find out he'd been lied to.

**A/N: oooh boy what is Jeff going to do eh? **

**Thank you all for your support, I honestly have been working on this story late into the night because I'll see a new review and I can't stop. **

**Review and subscribe for more! I plan on adding to this story a lot in addition to the prompt given to me, so tell me what you guys want to see as well.**


	3. Nightmare

Jeff woke up in a dazed state, and everything was dark. "Where am I?" he looked around confused. The last thing he remembered was he and Nick we're watching mean girls on his couch. "Nick? Are you there? Hello!"

Silence…..

Jeff tried to get up from where he way laying but found that he couldn't. He looked around and realized his arms were tied down to some kind of bed. "Wha- what's going on?!" Jeff started to struggle against his restraints.

"You lied to me."

Jeff stopped resisting and peered into the darkness. "N-Nick?"

Nick stepped out into Jeff's line of sight. He was carrying something behind his back.

"Nick, what are you doing?!" Jeff's panic rose again. His heart was beating faster.

"You lied to me Jeff, and now I have to fix it." Jeff screamed in terror as Nick produced a power drill from behind his back

"AHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" Jeff shot straight up from his spot on the couch screaming. Nick hurriedly ran over to him in concern. "Jeff! What's wrong? Calm down!"

Jeff was in a cold sweat, and his heart was beating rapidly. Apparently he had fallen asleep in Nicks lap during the movie, and had quite the nightmare. "It was just a dream" he whispered to himself. "Oh thank god."

"Jeff, are you ok? You scared the crap out of me. What were you dreaming about?" Nick hugged him close. "I don't want to talk about it" Jeff muttered. He fell back against Nick's chest and started to calm himself. Nick left it alone.

Jeff got his sketchbook out and started drawing what he had seen. As terrifying as it was he wanted to capture the essence of it for his portfolio. Nick looked on over his shoulder as it started to take shape. Nick gave Jeff a compassionate embrace. "Is that what you saw? Jeff you poor thing. No one should ever feel like that" Nick soothed. "It's locked in this book now, so I don't have to hold onto it" Jeff replied in monotone. This secret was undoubtedly going to kill him if he kept it bottled up anyway. "Jeff, if I had known today was going to give you nightmares….I'm so sorry" Nick struggled to say.

"It's not your fault, I could have said no" Jeff shrugged. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rose up to stretch. The movie was over and Nick had started cooking dinner.

"You had everything to make garlic bread, so I took the liberty" Nick spoke as he stretched. "It's my dad's recipe, so I hope you like it."

"Mmm, it smells great" Jeff admitted.

"Sooooo, are we just going to ignore what happened today?" Nick pressed. "I'd like to, yes" Jeff mumbled without looking up from his sketchbook. "Ok, well, at least tell me you're not as nervous now as you were. I did well today right?" Nick asked eagerly. 'Not as thorough as you probably should have been' Jeff thought to himself. "Yeah Nick, it wasn't so bad."

Nick beamed "good, because I have a proposition for you."

"Lay it on me" Jeff said distractedly. "You were really freaked out today in moos tower right?"

"You are….. correct" Jeff continued to sketch.

"Well…. I was thinking I could tutor you in chemistry, since you're having a hard time. And in exchange for my help, you let me practice for my classes…. on you….here….." Nick continued awkwardly.

Jeff ceased his sketching, and looked up from his work. "I don't think that's a good idea" he simply stated. "Why not, it's just the two of us, and it's not like anything would happen." Nick persuaded.

"I said no. last time I said yes, this time I'm saying no." Jeff confirmed.

Nicks face dropped. He thought for sure Jeff could be persuaded. He must have really had a hard time earlier.

"Well, what if I told you I'd buy you coffee for a month?"

"I can buy my own coffee" Jeff quipped back

"C'mon Jeff don't you trust me?" Nick whined. "Of course I trust you Nick, it's not that" Jeff sighed. "It's just…."

"It's just that you're afraid isn't it" Nick provided.

"What? No! I'm not afraid, it's just awkward, you fiddling around in my mouth" Jeff trailed off.

"Well what if I made it less awkward? We don't have to be so formal here you know. We can do whatever you want. Just tell me what will make it easier for you and I'll do it." Nick vowed

Jeff threw his arms up over his head in defeat and gave a loud sigh. "Uuugh, fine. You win again pushy. But we are doing it my way this time" Jeff demanded.

"Great!" nick clapped his hands together. "I'll be right back; I'm heading down to the car to get my kit." And with that he got up and headed swiftly out the door.

"Wait! Shit-" Jeff didn't even have time to protest. There was no way he was lucky enough for Nick to overlook his problem a second time. Jeff stood from the couch and paced around the room for a bit. He decided to go brush his teeth really, really well. Maybe that would help. He darted to the bathroom and shut the door, quickly grabbing his toiletries bag. He stood there in front of the mirror vigorously brushing until he heard the front door being opened again. Jeff was in panic mode again. 'I'm not ready to do this!' he thought. As a last ditch effort Jeff cowardly locked the door to the bathroom and waited.

Nick heard the click from down the hall and went to go see what Jeff had planned in his absence. Nick knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Jeff? Are you in there?"

"Yes" came a soft reply from the other side. Nick tried the door but it wouldn't budge. "Jeff, what's wrong? Why did you lock the door?"

"Dunno" came from the same meek voice. "Can you unlock it then?" Nick said in his most patient tone he reserved for little kids. "No. I-I'm not ready t-to do this." Jeff stuttered.

Nick then realized he wasn't going to get anywhere if Jeff was this nervous. "Ok Jeff, how about we just eat dinner instead ok?"

"You're trying to trick me into coming out Nick and it's not going to work." Jeff said matter-of-factly. "Jeff, if I really wanted to make you come out I would have done…..this!" Nick stated smugly as he pushed the door open. He held a bobby pin and a paper clip in his hand as he kneeled down in front of Jeff, who looked shocked. Jeff scooted himself back away from Nick.

"You don't have to be afraid Jeff, I meant what I said. I want this to be a good experience for you, and it won't be if you're this worked up."

Jeff cracked a nervous smile, and took Nick's hand to get up.

"Now, we're having spaghetti with the delicious garlic bread I made" Nick smiled. "Seriously though, you should eat. If your blood sugar gets low and you have another panic attack you could pass out."

"Thanks Nick, you are quite the cook." Jeff relaxed at the kitchen counter.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jeff spoke up.

"You're right, I am afraid." He finally admitted. "Not of you, just what you do. And I can't control it. But being around you Nick, it helps me relax. I think I can try to let you practice here. But not tonight, ok?" Jeff looked up at Nick, blushing from embarrassment. It took a lot for him to finally admit to his boyfriend what was bothering him.

Nick just took his hands in his own and smiled. "You were honest with me, and I can't ask for anything else. I won't push you tonight, well try again later." Nick kissed Jeff on the forehead and cleared their plates.

Jeff was surprised at how well Nick handled the situation. He was so lucky to find such a loving, patient guy. This week would not be a battle, but a challenge they would both tackle together.

**A/N: this chapter isn't as exciting as the others but I felt it was necessary for the story to have a little flow. **

**Love you all, thanks for sticking around :D **


	4. worst case scenario

It had been two weeks of late night texting, movie marathons, and coffee dates. Nick had been staying over at Jeff's place much more frequently. He had his own cabinet in the bathroom, and a few pairs of his jeans and shirts lay in the laundry basket, waiting to be washed for the weekend. It was early Friday morning, and Nick and Jeff were cuddled up in Jeff's bed.

At 7:30 Nicks alarm went off and 'best day of my life' started to fill the room.

Jeff murmured something unintelligible to Nick as he sat up to turn it off. "It's a nice song to wake up to ok? It gets me excited for the day." Nick stated. Jeff just groaned and rolled over again.

"I have to get up for school jeffy." Nick whispered into his ear. "You should get up too, it's nice outside. You can enjoy the day for both of us before your class starts."

"Mmmmm that's nice, you doing anything exciting today?" Jeff muttered sleepily.

"No, not much planned for today, I mean, I am seeing a seven year old today for the first time. Her mom is bringing her in for a checkup." Nick pondered as he grabbed his clothes.

"That poor girl…." Jeff mumbled into his pillow.

"Let's make a bet. Who do you think is more afraid of me, you or the little girl?" Nick smirked. He quickly ducked and threw his arms up in defense as Jeff hurled a pillow at his head. "Just go get ready for school smartass!" Jeff shouted.

"And it's probably me." Jeff groaned to himself.

Nick brushed his teeth and put on the deodorant that Jeff liked before joining him back in the bedroom to change.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing scrubs all week?" Jeff questioned while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Well sometimes I'd like to wear my own clothes, but they would get dirty really quickly" Nick mused nonchalantly. "What do you mean? Dirty from what?" Jeff asked more alert now. "Oh you know, sometimes were working and…uh, you wouldn't be interested" Nick stopped himself before he said something Jeff would remember forever. Nick finished changing and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tonight love" Nick pecked Jeff on the cheek before heading out the door. Jeff stretched and went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

Jeff decided to do some laundry while Nick was gone so he had real clothes to wear when he got home. He took the jar of quarters and headed downstairs with his wet hair and the dirty bag of clothes. Jeff took the stairs down three flights to the basement. The laundry room was empty today which was nice because Jeff brought the dock for his IPod, so he could listen to music while he waited. The Dangerous Summer filled the room while he began sorting his stuff from Nick's.

"And there is something in your face that pulls me far enough away. I guess that I always knew that I'd find you when I thought" Jeff started to sing as he threw nicks clothes in the washer. "I'd reached my point I let them down. I slept in the worst part of this town. You are my sun. And you are where I want to be!"

Jeff gasped and stopped his chorus when he picked up one of Nick's scrubs and saw a small amount of blood on it. He quickly dropped it and wiped his hands on his pants in a panic. "Holy crap! What the hell has he been doing at school?!" he backed away from the pile like it was going to kill him.

Jeff calmed himself down from across the room and carefully threw Nick's clothes in the washer trying to touch them as little as possible. When he was done he ran a hand through his hair and sat on the machine. "Oh god what am I going to do. This is crazy, Nick would probably laugh at me if he knew how much I am freaking out here" Jeff whispered intently to himself. "At least now I know why they don't wear their own clothes to school" Jeff laughed shakily. He started mumbling the theme to his favorite anime to distract himself while he loaded the next washer. Jeff sang the theme to distract himself when he needed to. It helped to concentrate on the lyrics and what they meant to take his mind elsewhere.

Jeff sat on a nearby chair and read a book to pass the time. He continued his duties after a half hour by folding the first load when it came out. Once again it was difficult for Jeff to complete his task because every time he would fold Nick's uniforms it reminded him of what nick was probably doing in class that day.

It took him a while, but Jeff finally managed to finish both the loads and headed back upstairs. He checked his phone and found a text from Nick:

[THEY'RE PLAYING QUIDDITCH IN THE QUAD TODAY. YOU SHOULD COME WATCH. WE CAN GET COFFEE IF YOUD LIKE?]

Jeff could never get into real sports at school, but when it came to quidditch that was another story entirely. A bunch of college kids running around with brooms between their legs and one guy dressed in a gold shirt running around avoiding the seekers was too good to miss. He hurriedly threw a new tank top on and hopped on one leg to slip into his skinny jeans. He hadn't eaten anything yet but he was in a hurry now, so Jeff threw a few pieces of wheat bread in the toaster while he grabbed his books. He typed an excited reply to Nick.

[THEY HAVEN'T CAUGHT THE SNITCH YET HAVE THEY?]

[NO NOT YET THIS GUY IS FAST THOUGH. I THINK HES ON THE TRACK TEAM HONESTLY.]

The toast popped up just in time for Jeff to grab it and run down to the car. He quickly took a few bites and suddenly felt a little shock in his lower jaw. "Ow!" Jeff dropped his toast on the counter and massaged his jaw. "Oh great, just what I needed. There's no way Nick is going to miss this." Jeff swore outwardly. He threw the toast away despite his stomach protesting loudly, and headed down to the car with his knockoff ray-bans.

The drive to campus took less than ten minutes. Jeff parked in his usual lot close to the quad and practically ran to the field. He quickly texted Nick to let him know he arrived and watched excitedly. One of his friends from his English class was playing as a chaser today. Jeff bent over to catch his breath and when his head fell below his heart level a sharp twinge of pain came from his sore spot. "Aahhh, shit!" he winced and massaged his jaw between his thumb and forefinger.

"Something wrong love" Nick's voice caused him to snap up almost immediately. "Ah, no. I just realized I forgot to…to…."

"To tell me what's really wrong?" Nick provided with a grin.

"I guess I'm just tired" Jeff mumbled. "I did do all of our laundry before I left" he grinned.

"Sounds like you could use a coffee" Nick offered.

"Just as soon as they catch the snitch Nick, then we can go" Jeff bounced excitedly in place. Nick looked at him like he was crazy, but he just laughed and sat down next to Jeff on the grass. "You're such a spazz Jeff" Nick commented. "Yes but I'm your spazz!"Jeff chimed.

The game lasted another half an hour and ultimately the snitch tripped and was dog piled by the seeker on Jeff favorite team. Jeff babbled on about the entire game to Nick all the way to the tunnels.

"Iced coffee please, and a caramel Frappuccino for him" Nick spoke to the barista. Jeff beamed from ear to ear because Nick knew his coffee order. "So, anything else exciting happen this morning besides laundry?" Nick inquired. Jeff's face blanched. Did Nick know about his sore tooth? How could he, it just started today, there was no way.

"No….just laundry. Your scrubs were delightful by the way" Jeff voiced sarcastically. "Sorry about that, I was going to do the laundry when I got home so you didn't have to see that" Nick apologized. "Its ok, I handled it. So how was your newest patient today?" Jeff inquired.

"She was really brave let me tell you. She had a tooth that was so loose it was ready to come out, so she let me pull it. It was really easy" Nick mused. Jeff looked shocked at the statement like Nick had done something horribly wrong. "Don't worry Jeff she didn't feel it, I made sure she was numb, cute little thing. And I gave her stickers afterwards for being so brave."

"The school has stickers now?" Jeff questioned. "Who said anything about the school" Nick smirked as he stuck a Spiderman sticker to Jeff's shirt. "And you call me a spazz" Jeff shook his head and laughed.

Their coffees arrived and Nick continued to talk about possibly going out to dinner that night maybe seeing a movie. Jeff took a big gulp of his drink while he listened intently to his boyfriend. "Oh god that's cold! Ow! shit." Jeff swore. "Jeff honey, what's wrong?" Nick sounded alarmed. Jeff was massaging his jaw again from the shock. "Frozen drinks are generally cold Jeff but you seem to be a little sensitive today. Is everything alright? You know you can tell me" Nick placed a hand on Jeff's forearm. "Everything is A-Okay Nicky, no need for alarm, just drank a little too fast that's all." Jeff gave an unconvincing smile. Nick raised one eyebrow questioningly but left it alone.

They sat and chatted a while before Jeff had to run to class. They said their goodbyes, and Nick headed back to their place.

Jeff couldn't concentrate during lecture. His tooth had an annoying ache to it. He decided to leave during break and told his teacher he felt lightheaded. Jeff made his way back to the car and drove silently home, wondering how this whole ordeal was going to play out with Nick staying over more frequently. He was going to have to be more careful when eating around Nick that was for sure. His thoughts were cut short when he walked into the apartment and Nick was already on the couch waiting for him. "Hey Jeff, its date night in tonight. Which means movie night for us" Nick smiled. "I already picked a good one, you'll love it."

"Oh, what is it?" Jeff asked curiously. "It's called 'Repo! The Genetic Opera' it's great because it's a musical and a horror movie rolled into one!" Nick beamed. "Nick you sound like a serial killer" Jeff stared at him completely serious. "Oh come on, it's a really good movie, just watch it you'll see."

The movie was good, Nick was right about that, but it was so damn gory. Jeff was growing rather squeamish just watching certain parts. One particular scene had Jeff cringing so badly he had to bury his face in Nick's shoulder. Nick decided that perhaps this was a movie Jeff wasn't quite ready for and turned the TV off. "Jeff we don't have to watch this you know. Why don't we do something else?"

"Really?" Jeff sighed in relief. "I didn't want to ask you to stop the movie if you were into it."

"It's ok really, in fact I have an idea. Wait right here" Nick snapped his fingers and ran off to their bedroom. He came back carrying his school bag, and Jeff's evening went right down the tubes. He sat up more rigidly and glared at Nick. "What are you doing Nick?" Jeff whined. "It's been three weeks Jeff, I think it's appropriate to try again" Nick soothed. Jeff whined childishly to cover up his freak out on the inside. "Nick took a seat at the end of the couch cross-legged and beckoned Jeff over to him. Jeff dragged his feet to the couch. Nick pushed down on Jeff's shoulders so his head fell into Nick's lap. Nick started pulling tools out of his bag, as Jeff began to squirm. "Relax Jeff, remember it won't hurt? Don't get yourself all worked up love" Nick soothed. Jeff took a few deep breaths in and out trying to relax himself. Nick was right; he shouldn't get so worked up. It wasn't like he didn't trust Nick, his body just naturally felt panicky when this type of stress occurred. He realized Nick was waiting on him to open his mouth.

"You're just going to clean them right? No poking around?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

"I'm not promising that Jeff. Now are you going to cooperate with me?" Nick reproached.

Jeff tentatively opened his mouth and Nick took that as his only chance and began working. Jeff dug his nails into the couch and stared wide eyed at Nick the whole time. Nick noticed Jeff seemed to get more fidgety when he was cleaning his bottom left teeth. That was his first clue something was up. When he finished he withdrew his tools and let Jeff breath for a minute. "Ok love, I'd like to examine your teeth thoroughly this time." Nick spoke gently picking up his tools again. Jeff bit his bottom lip and shook his head at Nick.

"Come on love, you did so well just now, just a little more ok?" Jeff continued to shake his head and kept his mouth shut tight. Nick had an idea, it was just a hunch but he was going to play it to his advantage. Nick took his hand and glided it gently along Jeff's jawline. He cupped Jeff's chin in his hand and pressed with his thumb directly on Jeff's left side where he noticed Jeff was the most jumpy. Jeff yelped and Nick managed to slip his mirror in at that moment. Nick used his thumb to keep Jeff's mouth open. Jeff made a few disgruntled noises but didn't put up a fight. Nick traded his mirror out for an explorer, and suddenly Jeff's fight returned. Nick held him in place by hooking his lower jaw with his thumb. Jeff frantically tried to shake his head as Nick began to tap his bottom teeth. He knew he had found what Jeff was trying to hide when he felt Jeff tense up. But Jeff refused to make any sound indicating he was in any pain. Nick gave Jeff a disapproving look. "Jeff, we both know you can feel that, so quit lying to me and admit you have a problem honey."

This was it. Nick knew, he found out and Jeff was trapped on the couch unable to get away. His heart was beating exceedingly fast, and he felt sick to his stomach. Nicks face started to blur above him as his vision tunneled and everything went black.

Nick gently ran his hand across Jeff's face, he was very pale, and he was breathing sporadically. His eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head. And then his body went limp. "Jeff? Jeff! Jeff! Can you hear me?" Nick's eyes widened as his hands flew over Jeff's unconscious form. He ran to the kitchen to grab a towel and wet it in the sink. Nick hurried back and elevated Jeff's legs and placed the towel on his forehead. After a few minutes Jeff's eyelids fluttered and he started regaining consciousness. "What happened Nick?" Jeff slowly sat up and removed the towel from his forehead.

"You passed out cold Jeff. You worked yourself up so much that you blacked out." Nick shook his head sympathetically. Jeff looked confused, trying to piece together the previous ten minutes. Realization dawned on him as he sat up and quickly scooted to the end of the couch away from Nick. He kept his eyes fixed on his boyfriend in an alarmed manner.

"Love, don't get all worked up again please, I just want to help you. Just let me look more closely so I can see what needs to be done." Nick tried to touch Jeff's forearm reassuringly.

Jeff jumped up from the couch in a fearful state. "No Nick, you stay away from me! I mean it." Jeff yelled warily as he backed towards the kitchen.

"Jeff come on, you're being ridiculous." Nick got up from his spot on the floor and started approaching his distressed boyfriend. Jeff kept his distance from around the counter, but Nick was closing in quicker than he was fleeing. Jeff raced around the counter and fled back towards the couch. Nick chased him quickly trying to wrap his arms around Jeff's torso, but Jeff was quicker and made a quick right turn. He tried to jump up and over the couch, but his foot caught the back of the sofa and he fell face first to the ground with a loud thud.

Nick rushed around to find Jeff curled in on his right leg as a few tears of pain escaped his eyes.

"Oh my god Jeff, are you ok? I mean of course you're not ok, but what happened, where does it hurt?!" Nick blurted out.

Jeff pointed to his right ankle, and then with much hesitation indicated his right cheek as well. Nick hadn't even noticed the slight trickle of blood coming from Jeff's lips until now. Entering full doctor mode, Nick picked Jeff up bridal style and carried him back to the couch. Nick grabbed his school kit and pulled a flashlight out of his bag. He indicated for Jeff to let him look at his leg. He noticed it was starting to swell and went to grab some ice. In the meantime, he had to convince Jeff to let him see the new problem he just created with his pretty little smile. Nick pulled up a seat next to Jeff and turned on the flashlight.

"Jeff, I need to see where you are bleeding ok?" Nick pressed.

Surprisingly Jeff just nodded his head in defeat and allowed Nick to look inside his banged up mouth. Jeff's fall had not only chipped one of his back teeth in addition to his already sore tooth, but it had cut the inside of his cheek which was what caused the bleeding. Nick sighed and grabbed some gloves and gauze from his kit. Jeff started to tear up knowing what was coming.

"You need stitches Jeffy, it's the only way to stop the bleeding. "After that we're heading to the hospital to get your leg looked at" Nick stated firmly. Jeff tried to protest but hissed in pain when he found that talking was too difficult.

Nick procured a vial of liquid, a syringe, and some dissolvable stiches from his supply bag. Jeff felt sick to his stomach watching Nick prepare everything he would need. Nick drew some of the clear liquid into the syringe and looked expectantly at Jeff. "This is lidocaine love. It will make sure you don't feel the stitches while I'm working understand?" Nick spoke soothingly. Jeff nodded with tears running down his face. He was shaking but he allowed Nick to do his job, and slowly opened his mouth. Nick gently administered the liquid, and waited for it to take effect while he readied the needle and thread. "I've the best in my class at stitches Jeff, don't worry. I'll be really fast."

Nick pulled Jeff's head into his lap like before. He held the torch between his teeth so he could see what he was doing. Jeff allowed Nick to hold his mouth open as he began to stitch his boyfriend back together. Jeff fidgeted like crazy even though all he felt was a little tugging. That alone was enough to send him over the edge. The only thing keeping him from having a meltdown was looking up at Nick's face. He looked so cute when he was serious and concentrating. After five or ten minutes Nick was finished and he had Jeff bite down on some gauze while he healed.

"Alright Jeff, I'm going to carry you down to the car now, and were going to the ER, no ifs ands or buts."

"Dn wnnn guuuh" Jeff whined unintelligibly.

"What did we learn today jeffy?" Nick mused.

"Yuh wrrr righ" Jeff muffled.

"That's right, I was right. And next time you're going to let me help you, you spazz, okay?"

"Kay"

**A/N: I really like how this chapter turned out. It took me a while to write it, but that's mostly because I work so much, and I only have time to write at night when I get home.**

**Thank you all so much for subscribing and reviewing the story, much love to all of you.**


	5. emergency room

The drive to the ER was not that eventful, at least, not as eventful as the trip down to the lobby of their apartment complex. Jeff had it in his head that despite having a possibly broken leg he still had the strength and stamina to resist Nick taking him to the hospital. Before they could get past the door to the parking structure Jeff grasped firmly onto the doorframe.

"Jeffery Anthony Sterling, let go of the door" Nick grunted, tugging hard on Jeff's waist. "I already told you this isn't up for discussion. You can't even walk. You might have a concussion" Nick huffed. With one final jerk Jeff was pried from the door and scooped up into Nick's arms. He buried his face in his hands, either from embarrassment or denial, Nick couldn't tell. He pushed Jeff into the passenger seat, without worrying about him trying to run. At least Nick didn't have to worry about that.

They arrived at the county general hospital in a matter of minutes. Jeff started to tear up. " Ni' I hae doc'ers" he cried. "You don't hate doctors Jeff, you're just afraid. I'll be with you all night ok. Don't be scared. They're here to help you" Nick soothed. "We're just here for your leg love ok?" Jeff nodded and put his arms around Nick's neck as he scooped him up, and he buried his face into his chest when they entered the Emergency Room.

Nick placed Jeff down and wrapped his arm around his waist to continue to support him while they checked in at the counter. Jeff didn't know what was more embarrassing. The reason he was injured in the first place by being a chicken shit or the fake story Nick came up with about him trying to jump over the couch on a bet. Either way they were called back fairly quickly. It was a slow night in the ER to Jeff's luck, if you could call it luck. A nurse came out with a wheelchair that Jeff didn't want to sit in. Nick pushed him into it and started following the nurse down the long hallway. This whole ordeal was so embarrassing.

They were led to a private area with a bed and a curtain for privacy. Nick and the nurse helped Jeff onto the bed and the nurse assured them the attending would be in soon. Jeff was constantly hissing in pain do to his jumpiness and his leg being shaken around.

The attending pulled back the curtain to their private area. "Hello gentlemen, I see we've had an accident. My name is joseph and I'll be taking care of you tonight." The doctor introduced himself. He flipped through Jeff's chart, and began asking him questions about his medical history and what happened to cause his injury. "So Jeff, you fell head first you say. Well there's a possibility for a concussion, but for now let's see what we can do about your leg." He pulled back Jeff's jeans and started feeling the tendons around his ankle. "We'll send you up for an x-ray as well. I am going to give you some anti-inflammatory medication to bring down the swelling."

Nick was trained enough to know what that meant. Jeff was not going to like how those drugs were administered. He reached out and turned Jeff's face towards himself. He was confused as to why Nick was suddenly concerned with getting his attention. Then he felt a sharp sting in his ankle and understood. Joseph threw the syringe in the sharps container and sent a nurse to bring in a wheelchair. Jeff was wheeled upstairs to the radiology department. "Your boyfriend will have to wait outside honey" the nurse said sweetly. Nick squeezed his hand tightly and sent him off. Five minutes later they were back downstairs waiting for the x-rays to be uploaded.

Joseph returned and signed unto the nearby computer. He pulled Jeff's x-rays up on the screen and started to study them. "Well, good news, it's not completely broken, but it is fractured. I recommend placing a cast on it rather than a brace due to the amount of movement you'll be undergoing in your daily life."

Jeff nodded his head and chose maroon as his cast color. "I'm nothing if not school spirited" he joked. Nick was the first person to write on his cast:

{_Feel better soon Jeff}_

And in smaller writing underneath:

{_I told you so}_

"So, we would like to keep you for observation tonight Jeff just in case there is a concussion present" joseph started. "I'll send in a nurse to start an IV line and get you situated."

Jeff tensed up, he didn't want an IV, nor did he want to spend the night in the hospital.

The nurse walked in carrying a tray. She reached for Jeff's arm but he pulled away. He looked to Nick for help, but he just walked over and pinned both of his shoulders down against the bed. "Let her do her job Jeff, we can go home tomorrow morning ok?"

"No! I won't, I don't need an IV I'm fine!" Jeff cried. "Take me home now Nick!" Nick just nodded to the woman as she reached out for Jeff's arm again. Nick helped her hold him down. Jeff was trying his hardest to scoot away from her, but Nick's grip on him was too strong. She cleaned Jeff's arm and found a vein and inserted the needle quickly. Jeff didn't even notice she was done until she taped everything down. "See honey, it was easy" Nick comforted.

"Go to sleep Jeff, I'll be here all night with you." Nick comforted. Jeff relaxed himself now that he was situated, and dozed off.

Nick woke around 3 am because Jeff's pulse was quickening in his sleep. He was twitching his arms and whimpering something about Nick. He stood up and shook Jeff lightly trying to wake him from his nightmare. Jeff woke startled and frightened. "What were you dreaming about love" Nick cooed. "I was trapped, and you were there, and it hurt…. And… Nicky I'm scared. I jacked up my mouth worse and now you have to fix it." Jeff cried.

Nick brushed his tears away, and smiled gently at him. "It won't hurt when we do fix it, and if it does I will stop, I promise. Now stop thinking about that and get some real sleep honey."

Jeff was released later that morning, and nick drove them both home. The hospital gave Jeff a pair of crutches to help him get around school and the apartment. Currently, however, Jeff was sitting patiently on the couch with his hands in his lap as Nick examined his stitches again.

"Everything looks good Jeff, we just need to get you to school so I can fix that beautiful smile of yours" Nick beamed at his boyfriend. Jeff grimaced, but laughed when Nick gave him a sticker from his backpack. "That's for letting me look today" Nick mused. "It's nice to have a calm Jeff in the house."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I still don't want to go to school." Jeff mumbled.

"You sound like a twelve year old with a test he didn't study for" Nick laughed.

"So when is this test then?" Jeff cringed.

"Well its Saturday, so you'll have to deal with this for two days until the clinic is open again. Oh and no whining, if you had come to me yesterday this would have been taken care of quickly and you could have enjoyed your weekend" Nick scolded. Jeff just buried his head in a pillow and let out a frustrated cry. "It huuuurts Nick."

"I'll get you some orajel today, that's all I can do for you." Nick sighed.

"Thank you Nicky." Jeff said sweetly.

**A/N: a quicker story, this time. Hope you like it. Next chapter is jeff going back to moos tower.**

**Poor baby, Nick will take good care of him.**


	6. I'm too young to die

**A/N: sorry this took so freaking long. It's been a crazy week, and a lot of people are quitting left and right at my job which means more responsibilities for my friend and I. Thank you all for the reviews, and for those of you checking in on me. It shows that you care, and I appreciate it. enjoy Chapter 6! I made it extra long.**

It was Sunday morning, and Jeff was lying in bed with a heating pad pressed to his face, and his leg elevated on some pillows. The light was shining through the curtains in his bedroom. He felt miserable, so miserable in fact that he almost regretted not telling Nick he was in pain two days prior. He could hear Nick shuffling around the kitchen before he rolled over to find his boyfriend standing in the doorway with a berry smoothie for him.

"I thought this would be the easiest breakfast for you" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" Jeff mumbled. He took a few sips and winced in discomfort.

"I know it hurts Jeff, but try to finish it. I'll buy you a muffin when were done tomorrow."

Jeff tensed at that moment, he forgot tomorrow was Monday and school would be open again. He just wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep forever instead of going with Nick tomorrow. His teeth then gave an agonizing jolt reminding him that he had no choice but to go. Nick sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back soothingly. "You'll be ok Jeff; I will walk you through everything I'm going to do. Nothing bad will happen."

Jeff looked up sheepishly and glanced at Nick. "Is it going to hurt?" he mumbled.

"Not at all love. I will be really gentle." Nick grinned.

"y-you promise?" Jeff stammered.

"I promise Jeffy, would this face lie to you?" Nick spoke as he tilted his head to the side and gave Jeff a goofy smirk.

"No, I trust you." Jeff relaxed.

"Good, now go take a shower, were going to go get a movie from Redbox" Nick beamed.

The day well spent watching movies on the couch, and Nick even made Jeff mashed potatoes for dinner which he could eat if he was careful.

The sun started to set around Nine o'clock, which is when Nick jumped in the shower to get ready for bed. Jeff was not looking forward to sleeping tonight. He knew the nightmares would be unbearable. He decided to take his mind off of tomorrow by browsing through Tumblr or Facebook. When that didn't work Jeff began looking up pictures of tattoo ideas he was interested in. Jeff always wanted a tattoo but he never had the money. Nick came out of the shower with his damp brown mop and began reading over Jeff's shoulder.

"A tattoo huh? Good luck with that, those things hurt like hell." Nick chided

"Oh? Do you have one oh so knowledgeable grad student?" Jeff quipped.

"Well….no, but it's safe to assume. You'll never catch me with one. I couldn't sit there for hours and take that." Nick shuddered. Jeff just rolled his eyes. It was different, Jeff wasn't afraid of them the same way he was afraid of Nick's job.

The evening was a hard one for Jeff. Naturally he had nightmares, some of which even woke Nick as well. Jeff was tossing and turning in a cold sweat. He woke around 3 AM after a particularly realistic dream involving his past memories. Jeff carefully got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Nick. He grabbed his crutches and walked carefully to the bathroom sink and splashed some cold water on his face. Jeff was still half asleep; out of mild curiosity he parted his lips and prodded his sore tooth. Nick heard the scream from down the hall and bolted up from his side of the bed.

He found Jeff sitting on the floor of the bathroom in tears from the pain. Jeff was now wide awake and kicking himself for waking up Nick. Nick walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend on the floor. He put his arms around Jeff who was burying his head in his hands. Nick got up and rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found the orajel and a few q-tips. He sat back down next to Jeff and tilted Jeff's head up to meet his gaze. "This will help for the night" Nick whispered as he put some gel on the q-tip. Jeff allowed him to pull back his cheek slightly and apply it. He winced a bit, but it was worth the small relief.

"Were you having nightmares again?"

Jeff nodded, embarrassed. "I'm still afraid, the last time this happened they held me down" Jeff choked out. "I was crying, but they didn't stop, and my mom wasn't allowed back with me. I was all alone." Jeff huddled in on himself.

"Well, I won't be holding you down, nor will I continue if you're in pain. And you won't be alone, because I'll be there and you'll be safe Jeffy" Nick finished.

"Come on, let's go back to bed and cuddle." He helped Jeff up and guided his back to the bedroom. Jeff slept more peacefully in Nick's arms.

The morning came too quickly in Jeff's opinion, and he was once again waking up to 'Best Day of My Life' which was ironic, because he felt like it was the worst. Nick turned off the alarm, and stretched while Jeff stayed tucked into the covers.

"I know you're awake, and you need to get up" Nick singsonged. Jeff groaned in response.

"Using only the name of a song, describe how you're feeling right now Jeffy."

"Far too young to die." Jeff mumbled.

"Yeah that's what I thought, you still have to get up and get dressed" Nick said throwing a pillow at Jeff. Jeff rolled out of bed and hopped over to his dresser. He picked his favorite pair of dark wash boot cut jeans and a dark blue Hollister zip up hoodie to throw on over his tank top.

Jeff hopped into the bathroom where Nick was brushing his teeth. He grabbed his toothbrush and follow suit. When Nick was done he stood by and watched what Jeff was doing. Jeff was starting to feel self-conscious at Nick's scrutiny and turned away. Nick just turned his head back toward him.

"Nick, cut it out, your freaking me out" Jeff spat.

Nick ignored Jeff's comments and continued to stare. "Show me how you floss Jeff."

"No, I don't want to, can we just go?" Jeff pleaded.

"You can either show me, or I'll do it for you." Nick threatened.

"No" Jeff stamped "you promised you wouldn't make me feel uncomfortable today Nick."

Nick's expression softened. "You're right; we'll do this some other time. Anyway let's get going" Nick said as he grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter. Jeff followed halfheartedly into the elevator down to the car.

The drive to school was a little over ten minutes. Nick parked close to the entrance so Jeff didn't have to walk very far. He got out and grabbed Jeff's crutches from the back seat before walking around to help him out of the car.

They took the elevator up to the eighth floor. Nick helped Jeff over to the seats in the reception area, while he went to retrieve Jeff's file from the records desk. Nick was speaking intently with the receptionist before he walked back over to Jeff. "I have to go clear this with my professor really quick. Stay here, I'll be right back." He kissed Jeff on his good side and took off down the hall. Jeff took that as his only opportunity and grabbed his crutches. The receptionist looked at him with concern. He stood abruptly and started to swing himself down the opposite hall. He had to move as quickly as he could because that receptionist would probably tell Nick what happened as soon as he returned.

Jeff turned a corner, and another, and another. He traveled down one hall, and up a second, passing many confused students and office staff. When he finally felt he had put some distance between himself and Nick he stopped and leaned against a nearby wall.

Jeff's back hit the wall as he slid to the floor and curled in on himself. He pulled his hood over his head to shield himself from passerby's. He felt like a wuss for running away, Nick was going to be so mad. Actually, Nick would probably just give Jeff a hug and comfort him if he found him. It dawned on Jeff how sweet his boyfriend was and had been the last few weeks.

A shadow fell over him as he was lost in his thoughts. He looked up and saw maroon scrubs and black converse, but it wasn't Nick. The figure was more slender and feminine. "I thought I recognized that tuff of blond hair peeking out of your hoodie." She said.

"Emma, I'm not in the talking mood right now" Jeff groaned. She sat down next to him anyway.

"You should drink this, it'll help keep you hydrated in case you cry more" she said handing him a water bottle. Jeff looked at her with an insulted expression.

"Don't take that the wrong way, it's ok to cry, I've seen my share of scared patients too. I'm not judging."

Jeff just pulled his hoodie further over his face. "Personally though, if I were hiding from a dental student, I wouldn't pick a busy hallway on the eighth floor" she whispered to him. "I found you on my way to the vending machine." Jeff groaned in response.

"You know, you don't need to be so scared, Nick is actually one of the best in our class. I always try to get him as my partner. If anyone combines skill with compassion, it's your boyfriend" she encouraged. Jeff looked up with a smirk "He is?"

"You know it. Just ask anyone around here, well, not that you would. You know what I mean."

"By the way, art student, I've been meaning to ask Nick for your number. I wanted you to help me design my next tattoo, its going on my shoulder blade and I want some cool watercolor technique."

"You have tattoos?" Jeff asked incredulously. Emma pulled up her sleeve to reveal a small leaf on her right shoulder. "Yep, and I was scared just like you are now, but it was worth it. Sometimes when you do something you're afraid of you feel proud of yourself when it's over. Anyway, here's my number, text me when you have time so we can work out a sketch." She handed him a scrap of paper.

Nick rounded the corner looking fatigued and worried. He spotted Jeff on the floor with Emma and quickly made his way over. Jeff hid himself back under his hoodie of false security.

"Emma you found him, I've been worried."

"Jeff, you have to come back with me now, do you trust me?" Nick extended his hand for Jeff to take. Jeff looked up at Nick's sincere expression, and took his hand. Nick led him back through the winding halls, past the reception, and into their assigned room. He motioned for Jeff to take a seat. Jeff thought back to what Emma said about Nick being the best. He sat down and took a few deep breaths. Nick took Jeff's crutches and propped them up against the far wall in case he got any ideas.

Nick placed a bib on Jeff and slipped on his own pair of gloves and mask. He began by taking a few x-rays on both sides of Jeff's face to make sure he didn't injure himself severely in his fall the other night. Once that was taken care of and off to be developed Nick started rummaging through his bag for the tools he would need. Jeff felt sick when he saw him produce a syringe and his handpiece once again. Jeff's tooth gave a painful twinge as a reminder for why he was here, which only made matters worse. Nick reclined Jeff's chair so it was more parallel to the ground. He filled the syringe and set it on the tray. Then he rolled himself under Jeff's head and turned on the overhead light. By now Jeff was shaking like a leaf.

"I can't do this Nick!" Jeff cried as he attempted to haul himself up from his horizontal position. Nick didn't want to force Jeff down while he was in such a panicked state, but he did place his hands on both of Jeff's shoulders and kept him firmly in place where he sat. "Yes you can Jeff, just lay back down for me, come on." Nick gently eased Jeff back in the chair. By now he was sobbing and shaking his head at Nick. "It's ok to cry Jeff, it relieves stress. It's just you and me in this room, but I need you to trust me love. You'll feel so much better when this is done." Jeff cried harder and Nick rubbed his shoulders to calm him down. After ten or so minutes Jeff's tears had dried and Nick had explained the plan of action to him.

"Alright Jeff, I'm going to numb you now so you don't feel anything. Open up for me." Jeff complied, but when Nick came towards him with the syringe he flinched.

"Jeff, you have to stay still or I could hurt you by accident" Nick frowned.

"I can't help it Nick, it's a shot in my mouth" Jeff whined.

"Just close your eyes, and I'm going to help keep you still ok?" Nick questioned. Jeff nodded his head and shut his eyes tight. Nick gently held Jeff's mouth open and kept him in place when he felt him resisting. Jeff tensed and whined when he felt the needle pinch him, but relaxed when Nick withdrew it a few moments later.

"See, you're alive. Now we just have to wait for that to take effect" Nick smiled. Jeff smiled too but it was a little crooked. Nick waited fifteen minutes just to be extra sure the medicine kicked in, for Jeff's sake. He picked up his mirror and explorer and motioned for Jeff to open his mouth. Jeff complied and Nick took a quick survey of what he needed to do.

"So first thing is first, I'll have to get rid of the decay, and then the professor on the floor today will have to come in and check my work, understand Jeff?" Jeff nodded his head apprehensively. "Once I get the approval, then we'll fill in the hole and my professor will check it one more time, and then we'll be free to go." Nick put a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I just have to go get approval to start and we'll be all set." At that, Nick got up and left the room. Jeff considered making a break for it, but he knew Nick would only be mad at him, and he would be back here later anyway.

Nick returned five minutes later with a calm composed expression on his face. "I took a look at your x-rays with Dr. Banner Jeff, it's a little worse than we thought, but you're ok! You'll just have to come back later this week to finish up" Nick coaxed when he saw Jeff's eyes dilate in fear. "What do you mean a second time?" Jeff squeaked.

Nick sighed in defeat "your tooth is a little infected Jeff, and it hit the nerve. It's not just a cavity anymore so we'll have to clean it out today and fill it in later this week." Nick saw Jeff's confusion and decided to elaborate. "Don't panic love, but we have to do a root canal to save the tooth."

"NO!" Jeff yelped "Those hurt Nick, everyone says so!"

"It won't hurt Jeff, that's just a rumor spread by people who love to see cute blonde boys like you panic." Nick soothed as he brushed his hand along Jeff's cheekbone.

"Y-you promise?" Jeff choked out.

"Pinky promise" Nick smiled. "That's unbreakable" He winked.

Jeff gave a shy smile and relaxed again.

"Ok Jeff, open up" Nick asked. Jeff leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes. He tentatively opened his mouth. "I have to place this sheet over your mouth to keep your tooth clean while I work on it ok Jeff?" Jeff just shook his head suspiciously. "Jeff, I know you don't like it, but it'll just be slightly uncomfortable come on, do this for me." Nick persuaded.

Jeff opened his mouth wider for Nick so he could finish preparing for the procedure. Everything was going smoothly until he heard a drill whir from down the hall in another room and he freaked.

"WAIT! NICK I'M SCARED!" Jeff shouted quickly. Nick placed his tools back on the tray. He took Jeff's hand in his and pulled his mask down so his whole face was showing. "Why are you scared Jeffy, talk to me." Nick soothed.

"I feel trapped, and that sound! That's the sound of pain Nicky, and it's going to hurt!" Jeff cried.

"It will not hurt at all Jeff, you are numb remember?" Nick pressed. "Take a few deep breaths and we'll try again." he said as he pulled his mask back up over his face. Jeff blanched as he realized how soon Nick would be drilling holes in his teeth. "WAIT! Nick wait! Let's make a deal." Jeff was attempting a last ditch effort to escape his fate today.

"I'm listening Jeff" Nick said as he waited patiently.

"I'll be good and let you fix my teeth today without trying to get away if you go with me to get a tattoo!" Jeff blurted out. Nick pondered the offer for a few moments, and Jeff thought for sure he wasn't going to go for it. Nick hated tattoos.

"Alright Jeff, you have a deal. I'll go get a tattoo with you, and now you have to be brave and trust me" Nick concluded.

Jeff's face paled and Nick noticed. "We are not leaving today until your mouth is fixed Jeff. And besides, you won't get very far without your crutches. Be strong."

Jeff nodded his head shakily and opened his mouth for Nick. Nick placed the dam over Jeff's tooth and clipped it in place. Jeff didn't like the feeling, he felt too exposed.

Nick turned the handpiece on, and Jeff inhaled sharply expecting pain. He was so relieved when he only felt pressure and vibrations coming from his jaw. Nick almost laughed at Jeff when he saw him visibly relax his entire body in realization. His poor scared boyfriend got himself so worked up, over something so simple and painless.

Cleaning out Jeff's tooth took roughly half an hour. Nick turned off the hand piece and grabbed some other tools. They looked like little pipe cleaners. "These are files Jeff, I need them to reach down and clean out the holes."

Jeff nodded his head, but kept his eyes shut. When Nick was satisfied he took a few more x-rays and stood up. "I'll be right back Jeff; I need to go get the new x-rays and my professor."

Jeff looked at Nick with a panicked expression. He was just going to leave him alone with a hole in his tooth?!

"You'll be fine. Just stay still and I'll be right back Jeffy."

Jeff sat there staring at the ceiling. He mused at how much he trusted Nick. Here he was lying in a place he was not familiar with, his mouth wide open, and a hole in his tooth. His crutches lay on the other side of the room, but he didn't care, he wasn't thinking about getting out of there. He was only thinking about how he wanted Nick to return quickly. Is this what it felt like to be calm?

Nick returned with Dr. Banner in tow and Jeff's x-rays in hand.

"Hello Jeff, it's nice to finally meet you. Nick talks about you during clinic all the time son." Dr. Banner winked at him before sitting down. Jeff liked him a lot more than Dr. Isaacs, this professor seemed more relaxed. "I just need to check Nick's work before he continues Jeff, are you comfortable with me looking really quick?" He asked

Jeff nodded his head slowly, as Dr. Banner pulled on a pair of gloves and a mask. He picked up his tools and Jeff's hand flailed around until it found Nick's and grasped it firmly. Nick smiled through his mask and squeezed Jeff's hand tightly.

"You did well Mr. Duval, you are free to finish up for the day." Dr. Banner commented. He patted Jeff on the shoulder "you're doing fine son."

Nick reclaimed his seat and held up a small white piece of plastic. "I'm going to put this temporary cap on today Jeff until I finish sealing your tooth later this week."

Nick took some sealant and fastened the cap to Jeff tooth. He removed the dam and sat Jeff's chair up. "How's your bite, grind your teeth a little."

"It feels funny" Jeff commented.

"You'll get used to it in a day or so. Here have some water." Nick handed him a cup and he rinsed out the metallic taste from his mouth.

"You did so well today Jeff, I'm so proud of you" Nick beamed as he retrieved Jeff's crutches. Jeff swung his legs out and got up from the chair. "Thanks, you can reward me with that muffin you promised."

Jeff and Nick made their way downstairs very slowly. Nick helped him sit down in the café. "What kind of muffin do you want?"

"Apple cinnamon please."

Nick returned with Jeff's pastry and a coffee for himself. "Try to chew on your right side today" Nick remarked. "You're also going to be pretty sore later, so I apologize in advance."

"Its ok, I do feel better mentally, now that the scary part is over." Jeff sighed. "Which reminds me, when must I return?"

"How about Friday? Then we can enjoy the weekend" Nick pondered.

"That's fine, and thank you Nick, for not getting mad at me" Jeff blushed. "Most people would have."

"I can't be mad at you for being afraid. A lot of people are afraid of the things they don't understand." Nick smiled "Come on, I'll drive us home."

"Alright, and to answer your question from earlier, yes, I do trust you Nick."


	7. love is patient part 1

**A/N: It's been almost two weeks since I posted. And this is going to sound so pathetic but I like another lovely author on here was also having depression struggles last weekend so I was unable to write like I planned. I'm sorry you guys. This chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to post the first half of it on here so you folks had something to read until I finish the rest in the next few days. Also shout out to Wings0fAnAngel hidden in this chapter. See if you can find it. ;)**

**And for those of you wondering, if you are trying to picture Emma in your mind I envision Katie Cassidy as her embodiment.**

**Review review, I love reviews!**

"You hypocrite!" Jeff voice traveled down the narrow hallway. "You promised, and I kept my end of the bargain. You have to go." By now Jeff was livid as he attempted to follow Nick into the kitchen of their apartment.

"I thought you were just trying to get out of your appointment, I didn't think you actually wanted a tattoo Jeff!" Nick huffed. They had been arguing about this for half an hour. Jeff had been browsing artwork online earlier and began questioning Nick about his ideas. Nick was having none of it.

"That doesn't matter. You knew full well what you were saying yes to." Jeff was trying and failing to keep up with Nick as he walked throughout the living room, avoiding him.

"Look, can we just…let it go? I'm uncomfortable talking about this." Nick shied away from Jeff. "Besides, we should probably head to school, it's almost noon. We have to finish what we started babe."

"Don't babe me! I'm not going anywhere until you promise me, for real this time that you're going to the consultation."

Nick gave an unintelligible whine that resembled a petulant four year old. "Were just talking to them…no tattoos today right?"

"No tattoos today, but you still have to decide what you want so they can plan it out with you." Jeff's eyes gave a mischievous gleam.

"You're planning something, but I'm going to ignore it. Go get your jacket, were going to moos tower."

"And then tattoo studio after" Jeff reminded him.

"Fine, tattoo studio after were done" Nick shuddered.

With a little help from Nick, Jeff managed to get his shoe on, and they made their way down to Nick's bright red mustang convertible. "I'll still never get over how you could afford this thing" Jeff mused.

"I told you, the owner trashed the car and the engine was shot. I had to buy the parts and replace everything myself. This thing was a steal."

It took them twenty minutes to reach campus in light traffic. Jeff particularly enjoyed riding with the top down, considering his leg kept him cooped up all day. Nick parked the car and got out to help Jeff. Jeff swung his crutches casually as he followed Nick upstairs through the lobby of Moos Tower. Today he was not frightened like he had been, though he still was not relishing the thought of returning upstairs.

They stepped into the elevator and nick pressed the eight button.

"Just so were clear, I am just putting the permanent crown on your tooth today Jeff alright? No needles or drills or anything scary today." Nick spoke to him slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"I get it Nick, I'm fine" Jeff snarked. He may have been skittish the other day, but he wasn't a toddler.

"Yeah, yeah well we'll see once you're sitting down won't we" Nick smirked. Jeff's face blanched, what was he talking about. Oh god was there something he didn't know? Jeff's eyes got larger and he quickly looked to his feet to avoid Nicks gaze.

"Hey, whoa Jeff, I was kidding. You're going to be fine babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Nick apologized. The last thing he needed was Jeff to be jumpy.

They reached the eighth floor lobby and Nick told the receptionist they arrived as he led Jeff to the back. "Go ahead and sit down love, I'll be right back. I have to go get the piece I've been working on for you. Nick kissed Jeff on the cheek and made his way down an unfamiliar hall.

Jeff just stared at the chair. This wasn't fair, he wasn't nervous when he got up this morning. Damn Nick for putting those thoughts in his head. Now all he could think about was sharp objects going near his face again. There was a soft knock on the door frame and Jeff turned to see Emma standing before him.

"Hey there artist, welcome back, have you had time to think about my request?" she mused.

Jeff shook his head in confusion.

"You know, the sketch I want you to help me with?" she prompted.

"Oh, yeah, what were you thinking" Jeff blinked a few times as the memory came back to him.

"Well I'm glad you asked sir" she replied with a goofy grin. "I'm thinking water colors and wispiness for the feather. I have pictures in my bag, but if you're busy with Nick how about we talk over coffee when you guys are done in an hour or so? I can meet you down in the tunnels."

"Y-yeah, that would be great" Jeff replied shakily. He wanted so badly to just go with Emma and forget about waiting for Nick.

"Cool, see you in one hour, Starbucks, be there."

Jeff stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, leaning on his crutches. It didn't take long for Nick to return.

"Why aren't you sitting down Jeff, do you need help with your leg?"

"No, I just don't want to do this" Jeff mumbled under his breath.

Nick looked at Jeff bewildered and concerned. "What happened to smiley Jeff from earlier?"

"He left, and nervous Jeff wants to leave with him!" Jeff wailed. "Nick take me home, please!"

Nick stood up from his stool, swiftly walked over to Jeff, and pulled him in for a tight hug. Jeff melted into the hug, looking for comfort. Once they had a few moments for Jeff to calm down Nick pulled away and brought over what he had gone to retrieve.

"This is the permanent crown I sculpted for you jeffy. All I have to do is pop off the temporary one, fill the hole, and replace it with this. You don't have to be scared, there's nothing to worry about" Nick soothed. Jeff nodded his head and sat down as gracefully as he could. Nick admired Jeff's cast and how many kind notes were written on it so far. "How many people do you think have signed that this week?" Nick asked in an attempt to distract Jeff.

"Dunno, twenty or thirty" Jeff mumbled as he nervously picked at the hem of his hoodie. Nick frowned; he didn't want his love to be so afraid. Nick leaned in towards Jeff's neck and whispered in his ear.

"I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul…"

Jeff shivered but smiled up at Nick and whispered back

"I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home, and I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin, and were starting at the end."

They started to sing softly together "let's be alone together, we can stay young forever, sing it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs. Say yeah! Let's be alone together, we can stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young, young." By now Jeff was smiling again up at Nick who stuck his tongue out at his adorkable boyfriend.

"Are you okay now? Can you put your trust in me?" Nick smiled.

"Yes Nicky, just be gentle please?" Jeff squeaked. Nick ruffled Jeff's blond head as he turned to pull some supplies out of a drawer. Nick pulled on his gloves and mask and placed a bib on Jeff. "Ok Jeff open up" Nick requested. Jeff complied almost instantly, which meant Nick did manage to calm him down. He picked up his mirror and explorer and started looking over Jeff's teeth. "We still need to file down the one tooth you chipped last week jeffy, I don't want you to cut yourself on it" nick noted. Jeff made disgruntled noise like he was trying to argue. "Calm down Mr. in-a-hurry it will take five to ten minutes at most. Besides you look like sharkboy." Jeff just rolled his eyes at Nick.

"Alright Jeff, I'm going to pull off the temp now. It won't hurt but it will be uncomfortable. So just stay still."

Jeff clenched his fists inside his jacket sleeve. He stared at Nick with a concerned expression.

"Why don't you close your eyes Jeff" Nick suggested. Jeff shook his head stubbornly. "Just close your eyes babe." Nick tried to help by covering Jeff's eyes with his free hand, but he turned his head away to avoid it. Nick sighed in defeat. He picked up the forceps and moved it out of Jeff's field of vision so he could not see what Nick was doing.

Nick got a good drip on Jeff's temp and began to loosen it. Jeff felt the tugging and began to panic, but before he could ask Nick to stop he was done. "See, nothing to it."

Nick finished filling Jeff's tooth and used permanent sealant to apply the new crown. He checked Jeff's bite a few times and announced he was all done with that part.

"Now we just have to file down your fang and we'll head out." Nick teased. Jeff watched cautiously as he screwed a small tip onto the handpiece.

"Open up love" Nick requested. Jeff shook his head in surprise and fear. "Nick you didn't numb me it's gonna hurt" Jeff whined.

"Jeff you don't need to be numb for this it's just smoothing out the sharp edges, I'm not drilling out anything" Nick sighed. Jeff covered his mouth with his hand in protest.

"Jeffery Sterling, cooperate with me. I won't kiss you with that sharp edge in your mouth."

"Nicholas Duval! I don't want you to hurt me with sharp spinning tools!" Jeff shouted back.

"What motivation do I have to try to hurt you Jeff?" Nick countered.

"You- I mean- you…don't" Jeff admitted. Nick made a motion for Jeff to open his mouth again and this time Jeff complied. He still jolted when Nick started the handpiece up. Nick gently held Jeff's cheek back as he began his work. Jeff couldn't control the stray tear that escaped his eye as Nick began to file down his chip, even though Nick was right, and he didn't feel anything.

The filing took five minutes and Nick released Jeff from his entrapment. Jeff wiped his eyes and released a shaky breath. Nick gave Jeff a reassuring hug. "We'll work on your anxiety, but I'm glad you're starting to trust me and letting your logic take control." Nick approved.

"Yeah, its fine Nick, anyway we have to go meet Emma at Starbucks. I promised her we'd be there in 15 minutes" Jeff said regaining his composure.

"Oh, well let's get going then. Why are we meeting her?" Nick inquired.

"She wants to talk have me sketch her tattoo design" Jeff replied.

"Oh" Nick froze.

To be continued…


	8. love is patient part 2

**A/N: Hey all, part 2 of this fantastic chapter is here. I told you I'd do it quickly. I'm so dead tired that I can't even think of anything witty to tell you so, enjoy! And review if you like this chapter. I think it's been my favorite to write so far, and I'm happy with how it turned out.**

"Yeah, its fine Nick, anyway we have to go meet Emma at Starbucks. I promised her we'd be there in 15 minutes" Jeff said regaining his composure.

"Oh, well let's get going then. Why are we meeting her?" Nick inquired.

"She wants to talk and have me sketch her tattoo design" Jeff replied.

"Oh" Nick froze.

"Well come on Nick, it's going to take me a while to get there as it is." Nick packed his kit up with sweaty palms and walked slowly with Jeff trailing at his side.

It wasn't hard to find Emma sitting in the corner of the café reading a book. Her straight chestnut-brown hair was let down from its usual ponytail and it was flowing gracefully over her left shoulder. She had her feet up on the footrest in front of her lounge chair, and she was wearing her usual all black converse. Nick noted all the woven bracelets on her right wrist which were now joined by her hair band, something you would usually see on a surfer or skater type. Why did she have so many?

Emma was running her index finger over her slender nose, deep in thought over what she was reading. Jeff tried to get her attention but her earbuds were cranked up with whatever music her phone was playing of shuffle.

Jeff managed to shimmy his way between a few crowded tables with Nick apologizing behind him. They plopped themselves down in front of their target audience. Emma looked up at the intrusion and smiled. She took her headphones out and closed her book.

"Hey there artist, how are you holding up? What's up Nick?" She gave him a small fist bump.

"Hi dental student, I'm fine" Jeff snarked back.

"You seem tense, have some coffee" she offered. Jeff just shook his head politely; he was waiting for the café to clear out a little. It was Friday afternoon and soon a lot of students would be heading home. "No thanks, I need to calm down not caffeine up. It's been a stressful morning, but I'm ready to talk design if you are" Jeff concluded.

"Yeah, I have a few photos in here of what I was thinking" Emma started rummaging through her bag.

"How was your patient today Emma?" Nick inquired trying to steer the conversation away from tattoos. She stopped what she was doing and looked back at Nick. "Steven was so-so. He showed up a half hour late as usual, and by the time we finished talking with the floor supervisor about treatment options he had to leave. Convenient eh? Honestly I think I get more experience working in lab than I do in clinic" she let out a frustrated sigh. "What about you how was clinic today?" her eyes shifted between him and Jeff.

"Jeff did very well today, we finished up the permanent crown and got rid of the chip edge." Nick smiled and squeezed Jeff's shoulder.

"There was no damage to the neighboring teeth?" she asked incredulously. "You got lucky Jeff."

"Where was the chip edge?" she asked Nick as she moved up into Jeff's personal space.

"Right maxillary second bicuspid" Nick pointed out. Both their attention was on Jeff now. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Let me see Jeff" Emma didn't even wait for an answer as she grasped his chin and gently forced his mouth open. The look of shock on his face was almost comical as Emma started turning his head to the side to get a better view. Jeff looked at Nick with a pleading expression as his boyfriend stifled a laugh. "Wow Nick, I wouldn't even be able to tell if you hadn't pointed it out." She said as she pulled at Jeff's cheek and turned his face towards Nick.

"E'a, ge' o' ee" Jeff tried to pronounce as he attempted to pry her away.

"Sorry, Jeff I'm getting stir crazy from doing nothing all month." She apologized.

"I think I'll take that coffee now" Jeff muttered as he stretched his jaw and got up.

"I'll get it for you Jeff, you just rest your leg" Nick rose from his spot and gave him a quick peck.

The café was almost empty now albeit there were a few students lingering from the lunch rush. Jeff noticed a small group of guys staring at him and Emma and whispering to each other. He could pick up a little of what they were saying.

"_Yeah that's the guy, the one who was a complete wussy-ass in clinic last week. I hear Duval is dating him. Maybe he has a thing for the pathetic."_

Jeff's jaw dropped at the hurtful words.

"_Naw man, I think Nick just likes being the tough one in the relationship. So he can have a bottom B-"_

"What did you just say Parker?!" Nick grabbed the second speaker by the shirt collar and hoisted him up out of his seat. The rage on Nick's face was evident even from where Jeff and Emma were seated. The guy named Parker was silent for a moment from the shock of being called out.

"C-c'mon Nick, everyone is thinking it. We all saw h-how he acted in clinic." The stutter in his voice gave away the fact that these guys knew Nick was capable of breaking them.

"I don't give a crap what you guys saw, if you EVER say ANYTHING rude about Jeff again I will find you and I will beat your ass." Nick growled as he pushed him forcefully back into the chair he had been occupying. Nick picked up the forgotten coffee he had purchased for Jeff and himself and began walking back to his boyfriend.

"_Man did you guys see that, the gay threatened me" _Parker sneered with his posse. Nick stopped abruptly in front of Jeff and placed the coffee down. Jeff saw his anger rising and grabbed at Nick's hand to prevent him from leaving. Nick bent down to kiss Jeff's hand affectionately, and turned to confront the boys again.

Nick walked casually up to Parker, and before he could make another snide remark Nick wound up and let his fist collide directly with Parker's jaw bone. "Take that to clinic you petulant asshole!" Nick shouted. Parker didn't stay down for long. He rose shakily with a small amount of blood trickling from his mouth. Nick was prepared and had raised his fists to eye level to protect himself. Without a second thought Parker ran full speed at Nick and tackled him to the ground in fury. He took a few swings at Nick who blocked them efficiently with his arms.

At this point Jeff had jumped up and hurried over to the scene as fast as his leg would allow, followed closely by Emma.

Parker got a few good hits in to Nick's ribcage as Emma attempted to break up the fight.

"Stop it you two! That's enough, he's down!" she shouted, as parker pushed her away.

Nick took advantage of the distraction and pushed parker off of him as he scrambled to his feet. Parker mustered up his remaining energy and pushed himself up. Nick was more trained in boxing so his stamina was much higher.

One of the guys in Parkers clique started to gang up on Jeff as he watched in alarm. He gave Jeff a good solid kick to his cast and Jeff screamed in agony. Nicks head whipped around in panic at the sound just as parker let another solid hit fly. His fist collided with Nick's eye and sent him falling back to the ground. Emma made a move to defend Jeff against his attacker and kicked him hard in the groin which sent him down almost instantly. The others backed off in fear.

Meanwhile Parker had gotten a few more good licks in on Nick, whose eye was already starting to bruise. Jeff scrambled backwards and grabbed his crutch, and with one good swing hit Parker square in the back. Nick regained control of the situation and gave parker one last hit to the head. Parker slumped back against a table as his friends decided to retreat with his bruised and battered form.

Jeff scrambled over to Nick on his hands and knees, and began panicking over his beaten frame.

"Nick, oh god Nick please be ok you stupid idiot. Why did you have to start a fight?!" Jeff cried.

Nick let out a shaky breath and smiled a crooked smile at Jeff "When Rome's in ruins we are the lions, free of the coliseums. In poison places we are anti-venom. We're the beginning of the end."

"So you think you just ended all of this hate and poison by beating one guy senseless Nick?!" Jeff shouted.

"Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, it's all over now. Before it has begun, we've already won."

Jeff sighed "yeah your right, it's over. No more fighting for me."

"What is he talking about?" Emma said as they argued.

"Sometimes the music speaks better than words" Jeff explained. "Also he might have a concussion…."

Emma leaned in over Nick and turned his head towards her. Nick hissed in pain when she grabbed him. "Yeah, he definitely took a few hits to the face, and he's bleeding. I think Parker knocked out one of your teeth Nick."

He nodded in response as if to confirm her diagnosis, and spit a small white object into his hand. "Can you fix it?" he whispered tiredly.

"Yeah, if we hurry, put it under your tongue. Jeff, help me get him on his feet." Emma ordered grabbing her bag.

They hurried to Moos tower for the second time that day before campus security could arrive on the scene.

"Wherever I go, trouble seems to follow…." Nick murmured under his breath.

"That's enough Nick, you're not Patrick Stump, you're bleeding." Jeff sighed exasperatedly.

"…ok, thanks we'll be up in five minutes" Emma hung up her phone "Thad is waiting upstairs Nick, with a room on hold for us, try to stay awake." She begged. Nick gave her a thumbs up even though his expression was pained.

The ninth floor receptionist definitely looked more or less taken aback when the trio came hurriedly through the lobby. Thad ran out to meet them and helped Emma carry Nick to the back. "Man Nick, remind me to never piss you off" Thad remarked as he examined Nick bloodied knuckles. Nick let out a soft laugh. "Where's…Jeff…" Nick muttered.

"He's here you crazy fool." Emma assured. "Lay down, I need to see how badly you were hit." She spoke as Thad helped him into the chair. "Thad, go get some bandages for his hands, and a tank of O2 please" Emma requested.

"w-what do you have to do Emma?" Jeff asked in a panic.

"Well first, he needs some oxygen to wake him up and make sure he's alert. Secondly, Thad will bandage up his hands. Then I'm going to try to put his tooth back in place and hope it takes."

"Hope?! You mean it might not?" Jeff began freaking out.

"Well because he didn't damage the roots, and we're attending to it so quickly, I'm sure it will work" She assured.

Thad returned with some ace bandage and a small tank. "Here Nick, hold this to your face until your awake again" Emma ordered. Nick nodded his head. "This is going to burn buddy, I'm sorry in advance" Thad spoke as he poured some antiseptic onto Nick's cuts. He hissed in pain as Jeff helped to hold his arm for Thad. He wrapped Nicks hand tightly and moved on to the next. Meanwhile Emma pulled on a mask and gloves and was checking Nick's vitals. "His heart rate is steady and breathing is normal. Nick how are you feeling?"

Nick gave her a thumbs up as Thad bandaged his other hand.

"Alright, good. Now let me see your tooth."

Nick spit it out into his hand and handed it to Emma.

"Well, the good news is, parker knocked it clean out. The bad news is you are going to have one hell of a bruise." She stated as she examined Nick's mouth.

Jeff was starting to get nauseous watching. "Jeff, honey, why don't you go ask the receptionist where the lounge is and get some ice for Nick's eye. You don't need to see this." Emma glanced at Jeff and smiled from under her mask. Nick ran his hand through Jeff's hair and winked at him with his good eye to assure him that he was fine.

Jeff wandered through the halls in the direction the receptionist had pointed him and gathered some ice in a Ziploc bag. Not keen on returning so soon, Jeff decided to park himself in the lobby. He saw a few people come and go over the course of half an hour, some looked nervous, some looked busy, but they were all in a rush. It reminded him of an ER.

Thad came out to sit next to him after ten minutes of waiting. "Emma is just splinting his tooth to the other two so it has a chance to hold." He shrugged his shoulders, and noticed the confused expression on Jeff's face. "It's like a little section of temporary braces."

Jeff just looked more distressed.

"This isn't your fault, just so you know. Nick knew what he was doing when he threw the first punch. Besides, I bet Parker had it coming. We all hate that dick." Thad stated stretching his hands behind his head. Nick and Emma emerged fifteen minutes later. Jeff was relieved to see Nick walking on his own, although he had seen better days. His eye was now officially black and blue and his jaw was bruising just like Emma had predicted, along with both his hands being bandaged up to the wrists like a kick boxer. He was clutching his side too which Jeff assumed was going to be bruised as well.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" Nick spoke tiredly to Jeff.

"Am I ok? You're the one that got the shit kicked out of him" Jeff spoke incredulously.

"You should have seen the other guy" Nick gave a lopsided smirk and kissed Jeff.

"I gave him some local to take the edge off" Emma stated. "If you'd like I can swing by your place later and check on him. We can also talk about the tattoo since we never got around to that earlier." She rolled her eyes at Nick.

"That would be great Emma thanks, er, actually we drove here in Nick's car and I don't think he can drive." Jeff pondered.

"I took the bus today so I can drop it off if you'd like" she offered.

"Sure, I'll call a cab. Come on Nick let's get you home so you can pass out in my bed and eat soup through a straw" Jeff snarked.

"It's still worth it, to see you safe" Nick interjected.

"Need I remind you, you started the fight. They were just being jerks. Now hold this to your eye so it doesn't swell." Jeff pressed the icepack to Nick face.

"I have to prescribe him antibiotics just to make sure he doesn't get an infection, but I have to get it approved by the supervisor. So I'll bring those by later as well. Make sure he keeps this gauze in his mouth and bites on it" Emma instructed.

"Thanks Emma, for everything. We'll see you in a bit."


	9. Recovery

**A/N: hey all, it's been way too long, and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I literally had the worst work week at the end of july, and beginning of august was busy as well. But here it is chapter 9. I hope you like it. read, review, message me anytime! **

Getting Nick into the cab was a nightmare for Jeff. Not only could he barely stand on his own but he had to support his now loopy boyfriend, while receiving some very alarmed looks form the passerbys. You would think if they had time to gawk they could at least help him out.

"Jeffff, my hands hurt like a mother-"

"Yes Nick" Jeff cut him off "I know honey, that's what happens when you punch something hard and your knuckles bleed."

"Are you mad at me?" Nick asked in a somewhat drunken slur.

"Of course I'm-…. No Nick I'm not mad I'm just stressed out. You're hurt now and that's putting more strain on both of us."

Jeff shoved Nick a little harder into the back seat of the cab and scooted himself in alongside. He gave the address to the indifferent cab driver and they headed back to Jeff's apartment.

It was a miracle Jeff managed to get them upstairs. Nick was surprisingly capable of walking straight and unlocked the door on his own. They both stumbled through the door and Nick shuffled over to the couch while Jeff texted Emma his address. Nick fell backwards onto the couch in exhaustion "AAAA-" came the muffled cry of pain from the brunet. Jeff just rolled his eyes and grabbed more ice packs from the fridge. He began wrapping them in towels and staggered over to Nick. Each ice pack was met with another small cry of pain from the beaten warrior, until Jeff tried to place the last one against Nick's bruised cheek.

"N-No, Jeff please, it'll hurt again. D-don't touch it." Nick had a slight paranoia in his eyes. Jeff just looked at Nick dangerously

"Oh will it now, well then Dr. Nick, I suppose you'll just have to take a spoonful of what you've been dishing." Jeff pinned Nick's arms down above his head with one hand and with the other pressed the cool relief to Nick's face. He gasped in pain for a brief second and cursed loudly, but relaxed when Jeff released his hands.

"Keep those on until Emma gets here to look at you" Jeff stated firmly. "We can turn Netflix on while we wait if you'd like." Nick nodded sheepishly and they settled on watching the Vampire Diaries for a bit.

"Your think vampires get cavities Nicky?" Jeff asked distractedly. Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Wow Damon is seriously scary, why do girls like him so much?" Nick pondered.

"Bad boys are sexy Nicky, it's a thing" Jeff said from the kitchen.

"Oh, you like bad boys eh?" Nick sat up and wagged his eyebrows at his lover.

"You're not a bad boy Nicky, your just very defensive, which actually makes you a sweetie from my perspective I suppose, hmmmm" Jeff pondered for a moment on the subject.

"You have barely seen my bad boy side Mr. Stering and I think you'd be quite surprised. I mean you have barely been to my apartment" Nick smirked as best he could.

"Well I- You're right, I don't think I've seen your room either, just the living room. Huh, we're always here anyway, why is that?" Jeff turned to ask.

"My apartment is a bachelor pad, in the ghetto, and it sucks. Your place is in a nice part of town, roomy, and close to campus. Trust me you don't want to see it" Nick shook his head. "But once I'm able to maneuver myself again I'll show you the fun bad boy side of Nick Duval."

"So, if you're never at your apartment, why do you still pay for it?" Jeff questioned.

"Well…. We never really talked about moving in together" Nick spoke awkwardly.

Jeff stopped what he was doing and looked thoughtfully at Nick. "There's no point in you paying for something if you're always here anyway." Nick smiled back at him with a questioning look. "Are you saying you want me to move in?"

"Mmmmm, yes, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Instead of beating up other guys who are hateful towards us, you have to train with me so I can be tougher like you."

Nick gave Jeff a confused look. "What do you mean tougher Jeff?"

"You know what I mean, you're strong and muscly, and I'm weak and skinny. I want to be able to fight for myself" Jeff mumbled.

"You're not going to fight ever Jeff, I won't allow it" Nick stated firmly and winced at the reminder of his own discomfort.

"You fought them though, for no good reason!"

"I fought Parker Hall and his little shit group of friends because I've heard them talking about you before, and I knew if I didn't knock him down a peg they were going to come after you soon!" Nick yelled.

"Wha- what?" Jeff looked shocked.

"I told you, I was protecting you, you just didn't know it. That's why I beat the shit out of him Jeff. They were planning on doing the same to you when I wasn't around" Nick sighed. "And that's why…. I will teach you, for self-defense purposes only."

Jeff looked on at Nick with a mixture of pity and overwhelming love. He crouched down next to Nick and tenderly kissed him on the good side of his lips.

They broke apart when Jeff heard a knock at the door. He made his way over to unlock the deadbolt after checking who it was and laughed at Emma who looked so excited as she held up the keys to Nick's mustang.

"Ok, you have got to let me ride that more often!" she squealed and put her bag down. Nick eyed it warily, knowing what was in that bag himself and not being keen on being the patient anymore today.

"Lucky for the terminator over here not only did I manage to get his antibiotics approved, I also got him a prescription for some light pain meds." Emma handed the two bottles to Jeff for safe keeping and made her way over to Nick. He eyed her suspiciously and attempted to get up off the couch, but his ribs protested violently. "Easy tiger, just relax, I just need to change your gauze out." She spoke quietly "or do you want Jeff to find out how you really act in clinic." Nick shook his head quickly and gave her a dangerous glare.

"What do you mean how he really acts?" Jeff inquired.

"Let's just put it this way. If he hadn't been so out of it earlier I'm sure Thad would have had to hold him down."

Jeff had to stifle a laugh as well at this point. Nick glared at both of them. "It's not funny you guys! Emma you stay away, I mean it!" Nick gasped as she took hold of his chin. Lucky for her Nick was in no condition to put up a fight and soon she had finished her task and was relaxing on the armchair adjacent from the boys. "Jeff you have a lovely apartment I have to say."

"Thanks Emma, I try to keep it classy" he smirked from his the stool he was sitting on at the kitchen island. Jeff continued to cut vegetables for the soup he was making while Emma browsed the web on her laptop.

"So can we actually talk about tattoos now?" she asked discreetly so only Jeff was able to hear.

"Oh crap our consult Nick! I completely forgot. Uuuugh, we can't even go now, not with you like this." Jeff gave a frustrated cry.

"Glad to see you're so concerned for me honey" Nick sarcastically responded while rolling his eyes. He secretly let out a sigh of relief on the inside. Despite being in immense pain, at least he wouldn't have to think about having a bunch of little needles tear through his arm.

"I'll have to call and reschedule" Jeff sighed. Emma looked confused and slightly annoyed at the fact that they could never stay on topic.

"Alright, alright what's going on? What shop were you going to?" she asked.

"A place in downtown Minneapolis."

"Forget that, if you want a piece of art and not just a drawing come with me to my appointment next week and I'll show you a great shop" Emma insisted. Jeff smiled brightly "yeah Nick and I would love that, you sure you wouldn't mind us watching?"

"I'd love some company, sometimes it gets boring."

Emma got up to go use the bathroom and Jeff took that as his opportunity to get some more answers out of Nick.

"So you're afraid of the dentist too huh?" he smirked.

"Dude I'm not afraid of the dentist, I'm going to be one" Nick scoffed "I'm fidgety when there are sharp objects in my mouth that's all."

"Now it makes sense why you've been so patient with me, because you get it huh? You know how it feels." Jeff continued.

"I'm not afraid ok! Stop looking at me like that" Nick said with much frustration. Jeff just gave him a skeptical look back. "Needles! Ok, I'm afraid of needles….. That's why Emma saw me freak out when we were practicing in clinic. That's why I was fine earlier, because there were none involved, and that's why I'm afraid of getting a tattoo" he claimed exasperatedly.

Emma emerged from the bathroom completely unaware of the serious conversation that just went down. "So Nick, looks like you'll be eating mashed potatoes and smoothies for at least two weeks" she shrugged "and Jeff, will you be okay on your own while Nick is on bed rest?"

"Well….actually, if you want to help out and you don't mind hanging around there's a guest room down the hall. You're more than welcome to stay."

Emma perked up at that "I can't possibly refuse the opportunity to stay at chateau sterling now can I? By the way when does your cast come off?"

"Two more weeks and then they said I can use a brace" Jeff announced proudly.

"Nice, cool, so then can I get you and Nick to scoot in close together? I want a photo of you two with matching injuries. We'll laugh about this one day." She grinned, and so did Jeff. There was a flash and Nick just buried his head in his hands.

"My brave protector" Jeff sighed "don't worry, I made you soup."

"This is going to be a fun two weeks" Emma shouted from down the hall.


	10. Running into him

**A/N: Val25 asked for a flashback so I happily obliged. But you all know I can't just do a simple flashback. This one is special. Enjoy, review, and subscribe! **

Nick slammed his locker shut a little too hard today. He was not looking forward to the events happening in class later. He grabbed his case and headed down to the sixth floor of moos tower. Everyone was pairing up for practice today, and no surprise Emma was trying to get Nick to be her partner again, but Thad was having none of it.

"Emma you partnered with him last time it's my turn. Come on Nick tell her you want to work with me" he nudged Nick in the arm as he walked by. Nick just waved both of them off dismissively. "Why don't the two of you partner up with each other and I'll just go work on my carvings in lab."

"HA nice try boy wonder, but even you need to practice. They say this will teach us empathy for our patients. So pick someone and let's do this" Emma held up her hands enthusiastically waiting for a high five. Nick just turned to go without so much as an explanation for his crabbiness. Thad grabbed his arm "hey, I have an idea, why don't we do a three way partnership. You practice on me, I practice on Emma, and Emma practices on you." He suggested. Nick was about to protest but Emma agreed and soon Nick was being dragged like a ragdoll down the hall.

"Who's going first? Thad asked.

"We'll, since you brought it up, have a seat Mr. Harwood" Emma grinned. Thad sighed "I should have seen that coming."

Nick sat on his stool and opened up his case to reveal a fresh cartridge of septocain and a syringe. "you remember how to load it right?" Thad asked skeptically. "You forget who you're partnered with" Nick scoffed "I've got this." Nick loaded the cartridge and gave the back of the handle a good smack to make sure it was in place. Thad relaxed because he knew Nick was the best student in their class. Emma was also enthralled with Nick as she watched him prepare. "Alright Thad I'm going to use some lidocaine first so you don't feel anything." Thad nodded and sat with a q-tip in his mouth for a few seconds.

"Ok, you should be good now." Nick said as he pulled on his gloves and turned on the light.

Thad complied immediately and allowed Nick to get a good angle. Emma gave him a fingers crossed expression and an excited smile. Thad's eyed widened when Nick stuck him but other than that he didn't react; Nick was very good at what he did. After thirty seconds Nick pulled back and Thad grinned. "I didn't even feel it that much. Good job Nick; I also can't feel my face."

"Alright Nicky, your turn" Emma singsonged. Nicks face paled "why do I have to go next? Maybe Thad wants a turn to practice." He argued.

"Thad wasn't the one watching you carefully and taking notes, I was, so I get to go next" she smiled deviously. Thad switched spots with Nick who sat down cautiously. Emma started prepping her own syringe. "Thad can you give him the lidocaine while I find where I put the cartridge." Thad placed the q-tip in Nick cheek but he started to panic. "Whoa whoa, you're doing a lower block! No, we agreed upper only!" he grew tense.

"Come on Nick, I can do this, you're not the only capable person in this program" She sighed. Nick shook his head frantically and refused to open his mouth again. He tried to get up and leave the room but Thad stopped him. "Nick man calm down, you won't even feel it." Nick was strong, but Thad was his equal and soon he found himself pinned down pretty well.

"Nick, don't make me get the nitrous, really, were all adults here" Emma tried to reason.

"I can't! I hate needles. Practice on Thad again, he was fine with it!" Nick shouted. Thad wasn't sure if he should have felt insulted or flattered. "No Nick, it's your turn this is a part of the learning experience." She pressed. When Nick showed no signs of cooperation Emma got up and left the room only to return a few minute later with a tank.

"You think we'll get in trouble for this?" Thad asked.

"Doubtful, they let us try it out last week to see what it felt like." Emma scoffed. "Last chance Nick, do you want to man up or be involuntary subdued."

"DON'T" Nick stated dangerously. "Support my decision to not participate!"

"I'll support your decision if it has a valid excuse backing it up, but if your only reason is you don't trust me then you leave me no choice." She shook her head.

Nick shook his head back and forth trying to avoid Emma getting a good grip on him. Unfortunately Emma had catlike reflexes and he was caught, and subsequently drugged for his lack of cooperation. Unable to fight back Nick soon found himself Emma's guinea pig. The panicked look in his eyes caught her attention as she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We've been friends since undergrad dude. You think I want to hurt you?"

She picked up her syringe and a few stray tears escaped Nick's eye as he watched it approach. Thad chose to look away in order to leave Nick a few shreds of his dignity intact. Nick was uncomfortable but the gas was starting to give him a headache. Emma finished after several seconds and released him. Now not only was Nick half drunk, but he also couldn't feel half his face.

"Did it work Nick?" Thad asked. He just nodded slowly and took a few shaky breaths. Thad helped him sit down against the far wall to sober up while he and Emma finished their practical for the day. After Thad finished working with Emma she crouched down in front of Nick and shook him gently.

"Look, we all lived, isn't that great news?" Nick was unresponsive. "Hey, look I'm sorry about drugging you, but you needed a little help being receptive. You can't just ignore your fears and expect them to get better. You have to try."

Thad clapped him on the back "yeah, like how I'm not good at public speaking but I still tried out for that theatre production."

"Even though Nick got the lead over you anyway" Emma giggled.

"Eh, he was a better Danny Zuko than me anyway. How did it go Nick?"

Nick stood up with Thad's help and laughed "something along the lines of…. _Summer Lovin had me a blast" _Both Thad and Emma made a fainting motion while Emma continued. "_Summer lovin happened so fast!"_

"_Met a girl, crazy for me."_

"_Met a boy, cute as can be."_

They laughed as Nick continued his duet with Emma and the trio headed down to the tunnels to get some coffee. It was a beautiful sunny day on campus and a lot of students were out in the quad. Nick continued his crazy dancing all along the walkway, amusing others that passed. Thad joined in him with and Emma laughed at her two weird friends doing the duck walk and Elvis legs. Their dancing was so sporadic that quite few people were stepping aside as they walked by.

One boy in particular was gathering his things as they approached. Emma saw it about to happen but it was too late. "Uh Nick… watch out!"

"_Those suuummer Niiiiiiiights!"_ Nick's arms flew out for his big finish and smacked right into the blond boy.

"Uuumpf!" The unlucky boy fell to the sidewalk, his work strewn everywhere and his drink all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Nick started apologizing profusely.

"Really its fine. I'm ok, don't worry about it" He stammered as he regained his footing and started gathering all his papers.

"Oh geez I'm sorry, let me help you pick these up. You go on guys I'll catch up in a bit" Nick waved dismissively at Thad and Emma.

Nick got down on his knees and help the seemingly shy boy gather his notes. He was looking down almost avoiding eye contact and Nick felt the need to break the ice. He held his hand out quickly.

"Nick, by the way, I don't think we've ever met. Do you get run into often in front of the student union?" Nick tried to joke.

"Not exactly" the boy mumbled quietly. He took nicks hand and suddenly made eye contact. The blond appeared to be giving Nick the once over. Nick blushed at the attention and the other guy awkwardly ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He seemed to be relaxing a bit.

Nick liked the look of this boy, he was cute. Slightly skinny build, with a messy blond mop of straight hair, and brown eyed which you didn't see very often on blonds. The boy must have been thinking the same thing because he flashed Nick the most amazing smile.

"Wow, you have the nicest smile" Nick commented thoughtfully. The boy paled at Nick's statement and he awkwardly turned away.

The conversation turned awkward and Nick wondered what he said to kill the mood. "Well anyway, I'm sorry about your shirt" Nick started. "Here, I usually like to change after clinicals but you need it more than me." Nick pulled a white V-neck out of his gym bag. "And, uh, why don't you let me buy you a new coffee sometime" Nick smirked. The blond stared at him dumbfounded.

"Here's my number, if you decide to return my shirt. Or if you just want to hang out, your call. Hope to run into you again soon….um…." it suddenly occurred to him he didn't catch the blonds name.

"Jeff."

"Jeff, I'll be waiting." Nick smiled; he liked the way Jeff rolled off his tongue. He then ran to catch up with Emma and Thad. They were sitting by the fireplace in the café. Thad was the first to speak up. "That must have been one heck of an apology, because you took forever."

"Ooh look he's blushing!" Emma squealed.

"He had a beautiful smile" Nick commented with a smirk. "I think he liked me."

"I think I heard wedding bells" Thad teased.

"Don't be jealous, just because Nick has better game than you Thad" Emma retorted. "What was his name?"

"Jeff, and I gave him my number, you know, in case he wants to hang out."

"How do you know he's even gay?" Thad questioned.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but he gave me the once over, so he might have been checking me out" Nick countered.

"Well I hope you see him again Nicky, you deserve someone special" Emma chirped.

"Something tells me I will."


	11. tattoos, dentist, and coffee oh my!

**A/N: this chapter was hard to write, and I'm still not sure if I am happy with it. Tell me what you think of more Emma in the story, I'd love to hear your opinions. What else do you want to see? Bad boy Nick is coming soon. Review please, I love reviews!**

Nick woke up at 6 am to get ready for class. It was Friday morning, and he felt terrible. The bruising on his eye had gone from purple to black in color in addition to his cheek being slightly swollen and bruised. If anything he looked more frightening to be around, and people in clinic were avoiding him, not because they were afraid he would cause trouble, but they did disapprove of fighting in graduate school. Students of higher education, especially doctors, were condoned for such behavior. Sadly his patients agreed with that policy and in a way, didn't want to be near him.

Because of this turn of events, Nick had been spending the past week in the labs working on various projects that didn't involve contact with other people. Needless to say, he was very bored. Emma however was smitten. Because of her quick action and expertise in treating Nick, their professor had assigned her some more challenging cases.

Meanwhile, Jeff still had one week left with his cast on, and despite his immobility, he insisted the two of them had to join Emma for her tattoo appointment that afternoon.

He rolled over to see Jeff was not in bed with him, and he could hear muffled talking in the living room. Nick sat up strenuously. He tried to avoid stretching his ribcage despite its stiffness. On his nightstand were two tablets, an antibiotic, and a painkiller thanks to Emma. He took both of them and greedily downed the water bottle he left there overnight.

Nick walked casually into the living room, thank fully his legs didn't have any damage from the fight. Emma and Jeff were sitting on the couch in their pajamas, having a morning talk about nothing in particular, however Nick could have sworn he had heard his name mentioned.

"What are you two talking about?" Nick rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I was telling Jeff how you've being shunned like a leper at school" Emma quipped. Nick scowled at her and went to pour himself some coffee.

"Don't worry Nick, it'll be fine. Your bruises are already starting to fade!" Jeff tried to reassure Nick in an unconvincing voice.

"You both are terrible liars" Nick mumbled.

Jeff turned to look at Emma "how long does he have to have the splint on his teeth by the way?" Nick glanced up at the two of them briefly.

"I can look at it again today if you'd like, it might have set itself again. I just need to take some x-rays" she offered.

Nick shook his head stubbornly "No, no one is touching my face today" he scowled. Jeff was the first to speak up.

"You have to let her look and see if it's working Nick" he turned to Emma "doesn't he?"

"Yes, he really does" she insisted. Nick just shook his head stubbornly. "No, I really don't, and I'd like to see you make me" he seethed. Secretly he was worried Emma would have to use an alternative treatment if the splint didn't work and he really didn't want that. "Besides, I think I've had enough people staring at me this week."

Jeff and Emma didn't press the issue, instead Emma got up to take a shower before class and Jeff went to heat some pop tarts.

"Why are you so pissed off this morning?" Jeff asked Nick.

Nick gave an over-exaggerated sigh as he turned on his stool to look at Jeff. "I've had a shitty week and I'm off my game at school. Until this look is gone, I'm not going to get anything done."

Jeff was concerned but there was nothing he could do. He handed Nick a pop tart before pouring himself some more coffee. Nick took a bite and quickly spit it back out while he hissed in pain. Jeff gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm fine!" Nick insisted.

After Emma finished with her shower she and Nick got dressed for school and the trio headed out for their classes. Jeff only had chemistry today so he planned on staying in the café for most of the day. Nick drove them close to the union so Jeff didn't have to walk very far.

"We'll meet you at the café around one o'clock" Emma called out.

Jeff began his slow walk to the café to do some last minute studying for his first exam. He didn't get much work done however because of his constant fascination with the picturesque beauty on campus. It was late September and the leaves were all starting to change colors and litter the sidewalks with yellow and orange. Jeff spent most of his time sketching than he did balancing equations. He cursed under his breath when ten thirty rolled around and he had to pack up and hurry without cramming one bit.

…..meanwhile…

Nick and Emma made their way upstairs. Nick was heading to the lab to work on his casts and feel sorry for himself, and Emma had a final appointment with one of her patients today, or so she told Nick. When Nick started to casually wander down the hall Emma stopped him. "Hey, can I get your help with this patient, they're nervous I think?" she awkwardly stated.

"What help could I be?" Nick asked skeptically.

"You're better with this stuff than I am, please?" she begged.

Nick followed her into the exam room to find no one waiting for them. "What gives Emma? Where's your patient?"

"Well, you see, he just arrived" she admitted. Nick took a step back, he was getting defensive now. "I'm fine, this is unnecessary."

"That may be so, but let me make sure that you are _for sure_ fine before we let it go." She persuaded. "I'll call Thad. Don't think that I won't." after her small threat Nick begrudgingly sat down. "I am so going to get you for this" he announced.

Emma pulled on gloves and turned on her light "yeah yeah, let me just take x-rays and a quick look and you can go be a loner in lab again." She smirked. Nick stuck his tongue out at her and opened his mouth. The x-rays took a couple of minutes and Emma quickly peered at nicks splint to see how it was holding up. "Well the splint is doing its job keeping it anchored. And from what I can see it's starting to reattach. I'd keep it on for another week before we decide anything else though" She stated matter-of-factly.

Nick got up once she finished talking and nodded his head "that's fine, I don't mind wearing it."

He headed back to lab and worked until one o'clock rolled around. Thad came to mess with him a little throughout the day.

Emma and Nick walked back down to meet Jeff at the café. He was running a bit late from his exam. When he did arrive he looked frazzled and disappointed. "What happened jeffy?" Nick asked sweetly. "Did you pass?"

"Let's just say I'm glad I am not majoring in science" Jeff groaned. "But since I am majoring in art the sketches I wasted all my time on turned out pretty well."

"Jeff these are amazing" Emma awed. "Thank you" he replied while blushing.

"So, on the subject of art, we need to get going. My appointment is at 2 and it's on Como Ave."

The trio grabbed a quick snack to go from the café and headed back to the car. Emma directed Nick through the city till they reached the fairgrounds. "Its right here kitty corner."

They parked and walked inside the shop. It was beautiful on the inside, the walls in the small waiting area were golden yellow and adorned with various acrylic paintings done by the artists. There was a leather maroon corner couch as they walked in, which Nick graciously sat on to wait. Jeff was fascinated and continued to take the shop in. to the left of the couch was the front counter which had an antique cash register on it. Above the counter was a balcony which had a private table for consultations and a spiral staircase leading up to it. Jeff felt welcomed by the décor and he hadn't even seen the back yet. Meanwhile, Nick was uncomfortably sat on the couch flipping quickly through the artist's books, not looking at them closely.

Jeff walked over and sat next to him. "Which artist is your favorite so far?" he asked happily.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and shook his head minimally, so Jeff dropped it. Emma was casually leaning against the counter waiting for someone to speak with. Jeff was now looking through the books as well and a couple of artist's styles caught his eye.

Emma started began speaking with a brown haired young woman with her hair up in a messy bun. She started to follow her back and beckoned for Jeff and Nick to follow. They walked through a small arch and through an area with sectioned off chairs. The woman led them to a small private room towards the back of the shop. Jeff sat down on a nearby chair and Emma took her seat in the middle of the room. "Guys, this is Sara and she is amazing" Emma introduced them. Sara shook their hands and smiled. "Jeff is interested in getting his first tattoo" she explained.

Sara showed Emma the drawings she had done for her. Emma approved them and they applied the stencil. Nick got tense when the outlining started. He didn't like the sound of the gun. He was watching Emma for any sign that she was in pain, but she only had an expression of deep concentration on her face. He finally spoke up "does it hurt Emma?"

"Not as much as the first time. But this is just the outline, the shading will be harder." Nick paled at her statement. "But after a while you just go numb" She amended. Nick looked doubtful, but he agreed with the plausibility of her words.

The appointment took two hours, most of which Jeff spent asking Emma and Sara any questions he could think of. At the end of it, Jeff ended up discussing what he wanted and booked in and appointment for October with Sara, which Nick would be dragged to as well.

"Alright, now I want to go home, take an ibuprophen, and lay on the floor" Emma said with a pained expression.

"I'll make you an ice pack" Jeff offered.

They got home and Emma settled in on the couch. Nick discreetly got on his laptop and started browsing for a certain image he had in his mind for the last week. He wouldn't tell Jeff he was considering the tattoo or he would never let him back out.

"What are you up to Nick, you seem too quiet" Jeff became suspicious.

"Nothing" nick slammed his laptop shut. Jeff rolled his eyes and returned to babying Emma.

"I think…..I might get a tattoo with you….._might_" Nick stated cautiously.

Jeff gasped in delight "really?! What do you want to get?"

"That's a secret and you'll see if and when it's done" played it cool.

"I'm so excited now!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I'm sure you are baby" Nick smiled.


	12. For once it's not me

**A/N: Hey all, sorry it's been so long yet again. I was on vacation this last week for my sisters birthday and I wasn't about to write this on her laptop. Anyway, I had inspiration for this chapter from Warblerette-laur. We agreed there needed to be a cameo from our other favorite pairing. Review and enjoy, seriously, your reviews make my day and I write faster :D**

Jeff hadn't seen Nick in almost a week, which wasn't particularly unusual, because he was in grad school. Still Jeff hadn't seen nick apart from going to bed late in the evenings and stumbling around the house half-awake in the morning.

Today Jeff didn't have class, they completed their midterm projects early and he decided to use his free time to visit Nick. For some reason Jeff's paranoia around Moos tower had subsided since he started dating Nick and living with Emma. It was irony at its finest, a dental-phobe living with two dentists-to-be. So when Jeff threw on his sunglasses and casually walked down to his car, even he could tell he was unusually calm and chipper. His bulky cast being removed might have also contributed to his good mood.

The drive to campus took him a little longer than usual; there was more traffic due to the busy midterm schedule for the week. He parked and made his way inside the lobby, even permitting himself to pick up caribou coffee for himself and Nick.

Jeff stepped inside the elevator and hit the number 6 button. He wasn't quite sure where he was going or where Nick was and he hoped he could ask someone at the reception to call him. Jeff leaned back in the elevator and crossed his legs casually. Today he was wearing medium washed skinny jeans and a fitted black shirt that had a bright orange design that read 'Los Angeles' on it. He placed his sunglasses on top of his head and allowed his keys to hang out of his back pocket with his Goldy Gopher lanyard.

The door opened and Jeff was pulled from his thoughts. He looked around the lobby and found it to be pretty empty. He still flinched when he heard the sound of some students working in various rooms on the floor. That much would never change. Despite his embarrassing jumpiness, Jeff approached the front desk and greeted the receptionist cheerfully. "Hi, I'm looking for Nick Duval, I wanted to drop something off for him" he spoke. Hopefully Nick had time to come out and chat with him.

"Ok honey, let's see" she chirped. "Looks like most of the fourth years are on the 8th floor today, you'll find them in the labs I'm sure" she smiled warmly. Jeff was a little taken aback but thanked her and headed up to the 8th floor. He figured they would page Nick and bring him down but this worked out fine as well.

Jeff stepped out on the 8th floor and was directed to the 4th year labs by another student. He was a little freaked out to say the least when he saw Nick happily approaching him in full gown and had some weird glasses on his face. "Jeff, baby it's so good to see you" Nick smiled. He stepped closer to give him a hug but Jeff eased back, he was now visibly anxious. Nick frowned at Jeff's lack of affection. "What's wrong Jeff? I missed you" he tried to approach Jeff again this time removing his loupes from his face and smiling. Jeff took another step back. "I- um, Nicky, could you maybe take off your doctor stuff. It's kind of, sort of, scaring me" Jeff mumbled to his feet.

Nick looked at himself and removed his gown. "Sorry babe, I forgot how you get around here. Hey your cast is off; I didn't even get a chance to congratulate you this week. How's your leg feel?" He chatted.

"A little sore, but I'll live. At least I can take a shower standing up again. Your face looks a lot better" Jeff teased.

Nick smirked back at him "yeah I'm normal professional Nick again" he smiled as Jeff handed him his coffee. "Hey if you want I can take a break right now. We can go outside and relax on the grass."

"That sounds really nice actually, I missed your face" Jeff smiled. Suddenly they both turned in unison towards the sound of a scuffle happening down the hall.

Nick and Jeff turned to see a boy with curly black hair neatly gelled back practically dragging a smaller petite boy through the clinic. Make that literally dragging; the smaller boy looked quite distressed. "Kurt come on, it's not that bad. You have to trust me. Courage Kurt!" the black haired both soothed. "Blaine I can't! Please take me home, I feel fine now really!" the smaller boy, Kurt, cried.

Jeff looked concerned, while Nick walked with purpose towards the pair. Jeff followed closely behind him.

"Blaine, what's going on here?" Nick asked in a concerned manner. The shorter black haired boy spoke calmly to Nick.

"My loving and paranoid boyfriend here won't let me help him ease his pain" Blaine explained.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine! Let go!" Kurt stamped his foot.

Blaine spoke in a hushed tone to Nick. "He has a tooth that is severely crowding his back teeth and it has to be removed. It's blocking his other teeth."

Nick nodded his head knowingly now that he understood the situation. "Um, how old is he Blaine, eighteen, nineteen?"

"He's nineteen now and it sounds strange but it happens."

Jeff was still confused but he felt great empathy for Kurt as he was in his position a month prior. He decided to step forward and speak.

"Kurt? It's Kurt right? I know exactly how you feel and I can't begin to tell you how scared I get when it's my turn in the chair, but you have to trust your boyfriend. He knows what he's doing." Kurt just stared wide eyed at Jeff and then turned back to Blaine.

"I-I... Blaine, I'm scared." Tears started falling from Kurt's lashes. Blaine pulled him in for a hug and started to speak. "Baby, you know I wouldn't hurt you, you'll be fine, let's just get this over with okay?"

"Ok..." Kurt sniffled. Blaine turned to Nick and Jeff. "Thank you guys, you calmed him down a little." The two walked together down the hall. This time Blaine wasn't dragging Kurt, but Kurt was following shyly behind.

"Well, well, the student becomes the teacher. Or is it the tables have turned?" Nick murmured to Jeff. Jeff just rolled his eyes. "I couldn't just do nothing, and he would have never believed you."

"This is true, so shall we soak up the sun then?" Nick pecked Jeff on the cheek and put his arm around him.

"I'd love that."

"Ok, but first let me clean up my workspace and then we'll go, give me ten minutes." Nick wandered back to his lab room.

Jeff sat idly in the halls waiting for Nick, soon he found himself growing bored. Nick was taking longer than expected. Jeff decided to give himself a leisurely tour of the eighth floor. Jeff walked around a few halls turning right or left. Soon he heard hushed sobs coming from the nearby vending machines. Jeff rounded a corner to discover Kurt hiding himself behind the drink machine.

"Kurt, what are you up to?" Jeff questioned hesitantly.

Kurt's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "Jeff, hi, I was just...please don't tell Blaine!"

Jeff didn't know what to do at this point. He knew he had to go get Blaine and tell him where Kurt was, but part of him wanted to help him hide as well. He settled on sitting down next to Kurt.

"Soooo, um, I thought I would share with you my thoughts." Jeff talked with Kurt for a while about his childhood experiences and meeting Nick and how it helped him.

"It really is going to be okay Kurt. Do you want me to come with you to find Blaine again?" Kurt nodded his head and the two rose together. Jeff asked around until they found the room Blaine had set up for Kurt. He currently wasn't in, probably out looking for Kurt. Eventually He returned and was surprised to find the duo waiting for him.

"Hey baby" he rushed over to Kurt and took his hands "are you back to try this again."

Kurt didn't trust himself to speak so he just gave a weak nod. Blaine guided him to the chair and he shook his head not wanting to sit down. Jeff cautiously pushed him into it and didn't receive any negative actions.

Kurt was very jumpy as Blaine placed a bib on him and lowered his chair. He prepped the tools he would need, not allowing Kurt to even glance at them.

"Alright Kurt, I'm not going to do anything yet, I just want to look." Blaine slipped on some gloves and picked up his mirror. Kurt hesitantly opened his mouth and Blaine praised him. He did a quick assessment and set the tools back on the tray.

"Ok babe I'm going to numb you really quick and then it'll be smooth sailing" Blaine assured. Kurt was squeezing Jeff's hand to the breaking point. Blaine held Kurt's mouth open as he knew Kurt wouldn't be very cooperative. Kurt tried to flinch away but Blaine held him still and quickly administered the shot.

"See, that was easy right? And that was the worst part. We'll just wait a few minutes until that's ready."

Kurt glanced nervously around the room as they waited and after ten minutes Blaine was ready to start.

He picked up the forceps and Kurt's breathing picked up. Kurt tried to sit up and escape but Blaine stopped him and held him by the arm Jeff wasn't holding. He pushed him back into his seat and Kurt began to cry.

"Shhh its ok love, please please trust me" Blaine soothed. "I know your scared, but the sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave."

Kurt thought about that for a moment and cautiously opened his mouth. Blaine got to work while he had his chance.

Jeff watched in morbid fascination as Blaine worked. That is until he started seeing a slight crimson tint to Blaine's gloves. Kurt looked over to Jeff in concern and that was the last thing Jeff saw before he felt Kurt's fingers slipping from his grip and his vision blackened. Jeff's body hit the ground with a dull thud right as Nick happened to walk in.

Nick's had a look of pure shock on his face as he saw Jeff faint right in front of him.

Blaine finished up with Kurt, who was now too concerned for Jeff to be nervous anymore. Blaine helped Nick pick Jeff up off the floor, and Nick carried him bridal style out into the hall.

Jeff began to stir in Nick's arms a few minutes later. Nick was smiling and amused smile at Jeff and you could see the laughter in his eyes. "What...what happened Nick?" Jeff slurred.

"You fainted Jeffy, you fainted at the sight of a little blood" Nick snickered and kissed the back of Jeff's hand. Jeff groaned, embarrassed. He tried to sit up but Nick stopped him.

"Just sit here for a while love."

Kurt came out to join the two followed by Blaine. "Thankth Jeff" he smiled. Jeff nodded "I tried my best"

Nick helped Jeff stand up once he was convinced he was able to, and they headed downstairs to the grass as they had originally planned. Blaine and Kurt followed suit. "So how have we never met before?" Jeff asked Blaine and Kurt in the elevator.

"Blaine is a third year dental student so we don't tend to cross paths very often, unfortunately." Nick supplied. "Although we did go to the same high school."

"I get that" Jeff replied "but Kurt, you look so familiar."

"Well I am in the fashion design program on the west bank campus" Kurt pondered.

"Oh yeah, I have seen you in a class or two of mine, I'm in the graphic design program" Jeff smiled proudly.

Jeff and Kurt chatted about their portfolios and design finals for a lengthy amount of time while Nick and Blaine spoke of their projects and Nick gave Blaine advice on what to expect in the next year.

Eventually the two couples parted way, both promising to hang out again soon.

"Hey Jeff, remember I told you I would show you the bad boy side of Nick Duval?"

"Yeah…why?"

Nick smiled at Jeff and took his hand. "Come with me, I have something to show you."


	13. Teenage dream

**A/N: I'm really inconsistent with my update schedule and I apologize for that. This chapter came out quickly because I've been thinking it over in my head since chapter 9. Also this week I'm taking up more hours so I may or may not post the next chapter for a week and a half, just saying. Special shout out to WingsofanAngel for her motivational support, you go girl. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, I love you all!**

"_Hey Jeff, remember I told you I would show you the bad boy side of Nick Duval?"_

"_Yeah…why?"_

_Nick smiled at Jeff and took his hand. "Come with me, I have something to show you."_

"First things first, I need to change out of these scrubs" Nick grimaced. Jeff looked at him slightly confused.

"Well if I'm going to look like a bad boy, I have to dress like one" he added. Nick found a bathroom in the student union and quickly changed into jeans and a black fitted V-neck top. He stuffed his scrubs into his backpack and pulled out a very stylish leather jacket.

"Seriously?" Jeff snorted.

Nick gave him a knowing look as he put it on. "All in due time. You'll understand soon."

Nick led Jeff down to the parking lot reserved for students and faculty of the medical tower.

"Nick, where are we going? I thought you wanted to show me something" Jeff muttered.

"Patience is a virtue Jeff" Nick chided in a mocking tone. They walked around the structure towards a private sunny area surrounded by four or five pine trees. On the pavement beneath the trees stood a bright red, street racing motorcycle.

"What is this?" Jeff questioned.

"It's a motorcycle Jeff, duh" Nick teased.

"Yeah I get that, but whose is it?"

"Its mine silly" Nick's eyed lit up with a sort of spark as he spoke to Jeff. He grabbed one of the helmets hanging off the back and placed it in Jeff's hands. "Put that on, I'm taking you for a ride." Jeff stared dumbfounded at the helmet and back to the bike.

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before Nick" Jeff shuffled his feet and stared at the bike while Nick put his gear on. "it's ok Jeff, all you have to do is swing your leg over when I tell you to and hold on to my waist" Nick smiled. Jeff still couldn't convey to Nick what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, but, I've never been good at balancing, and I don't know where to put my feet…"

At this point Nick had his helmet on and was revving the bike, waiting for Jeff to get on. His visor was down and it had a mirrored shield so Jeff could only see his own reflection instead of nicks face. He looked down to see his helmet had the same features. Nick got off the bike and put the helmet on Jeff's head for him and tightened the straps. His voice was muffled but Jeff could still hear him say to 'trust him.'

Nick sat back down and beckoned Jeff to sit on the passenger seat. Jeff swung his leg over with much trepidation and clung to Nick. "Why are you showing me this now?" he squeaked in Nick's ear.

"I'm keeping the relationship fresh and exciting." Nick shouted as he revved the engine one last time and sped off through the parking lot. Jeff yelped and gripped Nick tighter, which caused Nick to laugh as they sped off down the street.

Jeff clung to Nick for dear life as they wound through different streets in the metro area. The brisk October air hit him hard as Nick gained speed. Jeff felt like he was going to be sick with fear, or die. He shut his eyes and tried his best to lean with Nick when he felt the bike move in a new direction. Nick was heading towards the freeway now, where they were headed, Jeff had no idea.

"Do you trust me Jeff?" Nick shouted. Jeff squeezed his waist in anticipation. "Hold on tight to me and don't let go!"

Nick entered the fast lane of the highway and Jeff heard the bike rev super hard before he felt Nick pull back on the handle bars. Jeff felt like they were falling off, so he pushed himself forward into Nick's back. Suddenly he understood what was happening as he opened his eyes and looked forward to see the front wheel fully up and Nick attempting to maintain their equilibrium. After a few seconds Nick brought them down again and laughed. He turned off onto a more quiet stretch of road and slowed their speed marginally. Jeff relaxed a little and began to look at the passing scenery. He started humming teenage dream to himself at the picturesque moment before him. He had to admit, Nick had delivered on the bad boy spectrum, and he was a little impressed.

They rode for twenty minutes or so until Jeff recognized they were in the heart of downtown Minneapolis. Nick pulled into a parking lot and shut off the engine. They dismounted and Jeff saw a sign that read _Cowboy Jack's_.

"You brought me to a bar?" Jeff asked skeptically.

"It's really fun, believe me" Nick provided "everyone here is great." He led Jeff inside and sat at the end of the bar. "I'll have a shark bite, and a cranberry and vodka for my friend here" Nick requested.

They were served their drinks and Jeff watched fascinated as Nicks drink transformed in front of him. "That's so cool Nick, how'd you do that?"

"Its science Jeff, that's what bartending boils down to, density of liquids" Nick commented.

"If you think that's cool, I can show you something even better" the bartender added. Jeff perked up and Nick opened a tab for the two of them. The man started pouring a large variety of alcohol into a shaker one by one, being very particular on how he was pouring them. He lined up seven or eight shots glasses in front of the boys and quickly began pouring into them in a row. Jeff watched in awe as the drinks changed from blue to green, yellow, orange, and red down the line.

"It's not magic, it's not food coloring, I'm a bartender." The man said to Jeff who looked shocked.

Nick nudged Jeff lightly and pointed to the row of shots. "Well go on, start drinking."

"What? I can't drink all of those by myself" he argued.

"You better, that are a waste of alcohol, besides I'm the driver don't worry about it."

With much apprehension Jeff began drinking the shots one by one starting with the blue. By the time he reached the yellow hues he was coughing and gagging at the strong taste of the liquors. He could feel the alcohol running through his body and making his arms and legs heavier. By the time he finished the last shot in the line he could feel the change in his body. This always happened when Jeff drank. He knew he was a lightweight and in a few minutes those shots were going to catch up to him.

Sure enough as Nick ordered himself another beer Jeff started smiling idiotically. He felt like everything around him was moving much faster than he was and his eyes couldn't focus on what was happening around him. Nick was talking to him and he whipped his head in that direction. He wasn't sure if he whipped it too fast or casually, perhaps he was overthinking himself. He didn't catch exactly what Nick said but it must have been funny because he started giggling excessively. He tried to lean over and whisper something to Nick who looked positively smitten at what he had created. Jeff leaned in too close, lost his balance, and promptly fell off his stool at the bar. Luckily Nick caught him before he hit the floor.

"Alright tiger, looks like you've had enough" Nick laughed.

"Nick…..I have a…a secret for you" Jeff stuttered incoherently. He pulled Nick's face closer to himself. "I am so drunk right now" he finished seriously.

"Yeah, that's not really a secret Jeff" Nick chided back in an amused tone as he sat Jeff down in a nearby booth.

"Yeah, well….here's another, but don't….don't tell Nick."

"I promise I won't" Nick said trying to keep a straight face.

"I was so scared….on Nick's motorcycle. He was going….so fast."

"Again Jeff, that's not really a secret." At this point Jeff rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Alright well this secret, it's so secret….Emma told me not to tell anyone. But you won't tell Nick right?" Jeff slurred.

"You have my word Jeff, now what's Emma hiding?"

"Well Emma said….we- we're going to take Nick…to the community center tomorrow right? Well she tricked him." Jeff stated smugly and grinned to himself. Nick looked puzzled. "How did she trick him Jeff?"

"Nick doesn't know… there's a blood drive there tomorrow, and she was going to…make Nick do it" he inaudibly whispered. Nick's face paled "she what?"

"Yeah, I'm tired can we go home?" Jeff scrunched his eyes. Nick nodded at his boyfriend and paid their tab. He knew there was no way Jeff could hold on to him while they rode back so he called Emma to come pick him up.

Nick had to pretend he hadn't heard what Jeff told him when Emma arrived, but he sure as hell had other plans for tomorrow. He followed carefully behind Emma and Jeff on his bike and helped carry Jeff upstairs when they arrived back at the apartment. Jeff was starting to sober up.

"Ugh, why am I always waking up in your arms Nick? Did I pass out again?" Jeff spoke groggily.

"Far from it I'm afraid, you were turnt up babe. It was hilarious" Nick laughed. Emma looked disappointed. "Why am I never around for the fun stuff?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow is another day" Jeff interjected and smiled wryly. Nick picked up on it, and if he hadn't known what they were planning he would have never picked up on the double meaning.


	14. the old bait and switch

Nick woke up to find Jeff hovering right over his face. "JESUS- Jeff what the hell?!" Nick woke startled.

"Sorry babe" Jeff cuddled close to him "I've been waiting for you to wake up. Remember we were going to the community center today?"

Nick sat up abruptly with a suspicious look on his face. "Remind me why we're going again?" he questioned.

"You promised to start teaching me how to kick box remember?" Jeff lied smoothly.

Nick remembered the promise very well. "Yeah, I know, but just be prepared to have your ass handed to you babe" Nick grinned. "It's more than just dodging and swinging, you need muscle to pack a hit."

As if to prove a point, Jeff swiped at Nick with his right hand. Nick caught his wrist before it could even come close to his face. "See what I mean, my fragile little minx" Nick snarked back. Jeff just scoffed and tried to pull his hand away but Nick used his strength to drag Jeff onto the bed and catch him in an inescapable smother hug.

"Alright you go change into workout clothes, and bring your gym bag" Nick reminded him.

Jeff hopped away to the bathroom and hollered back at Nick "By the way, Emma is coming with us!" Nick frowned at that remark and muttered to himself "_yeah, I'm sure she is._" He got up and grabbed his bag to pack with his change of clothes. '_Revenge is a dish best served cold Emma, it's on.'_

The trio headed down to the car and took a leisurely drive to the community center. It was Saturday so there were a lot of people around, taking various classes or using their free time to work out. Nick paid for their day passes to use the gym and they went to put their stuff in a locker. Nick wasn't sure how long Jeff and Emma were going to hold out on their secret plan, but he was guessing they wanted him to tire himself out. He decided to go easy on Jeff and stay alert. He wasn't about to let them know he was onto them.

"Alright babe lets wrap your hands up so you don't hurt your knuckles" Nick offered. They got in the ring and Nick instructed Jeff on proper technique. "Alright, keep your arms up in front of your face to protect it. Now when you take a hit try to lean into it to prevent your opponent from gaining momentum in their hit" Nick instructed carefully. When he was confident that Jeff understood enough they began lightly sparring. He let Jeff throw a few hits and he lightly tagged him as well. Nick would stop and correct Jeff often to make sure he was learning as best he could.

Jeff looked over to Emma when Nick was re-wrapping his hands. She gave him a stern nod with her arms crossed as if to say 'let him have it.' when Nick was finished he turned back to Jeff and asked if he wanted to have a real match. Jeff eagerly nodded his head and quickly readied himself. As soon as Nick gave the signal Jeff threw a fast punch at him. Nick blocked it and made a returning swing. Jeff missed his block and was hit directly on his left cheek. He fell to the floor and began massaging his jaw. Nick got down on his knees to make sure Jeff was alright.

"You ok babe?" he laughed, until he noticed blood trickling from Jeff's lips. "Oh crap you're not ok….. Where's your mouth guard? You were supposed to be wearing it for this exact reason!" Nick sighed exasperatedly. Jeff gave a pained grimace "I forgot, I was so excited to spar."

Nick buried his face in his hands tiredly. "You do realize we have to go to school and make sure you didn't get seriously hurt right?" he explained.

Jeff shook his head quickly. "It doesn't hurt, I swear! Besides, school is closed on Saturday remember." Jeff looked to Emma for help.

"He's right Nick, let's just take him to the county hospital and see what they can do" Emma agreed. Jeff didn't look pleased with the new arrangement either but allowed Emma and Nick to lead him back to the car. The car ride there was silent as Jeff jittered his leg up and down and looked desperately out the window. Nick noticed and gave him a smile of encouragement.

They parked near the entrance despite Nick's argument to go to the ER. Emma made a point to say it really wasn't an emergency. When they arrived in the lobby Emma asked the receptionist at the main hub a few questions Nick and Jeff could not hear.

"She said we should go this way" Emma stated calmly. She led the two boys down a slightly busy hallway. Nick was growing more concerned as they were nowhere near a med bay for Jeff. Suddenly Emma stopped and ushered the two into a busy ward.

Nick took a seat on the many chairs in the waiting area and Emma grabbed a few forms before returning. She sat down and handed them each a clipboard with papers attached.

"What are these for?" Nick questioned in a confused manner.

"Fill them out and I'll explain when you're done" She responded.

"But-" he was cut off by Emma glaring intently at him, so he shut his mouth and answered the questionnaire. Nick was a bit curious as to why the questions were getting really personal. When he answered all of them Emma took his form and turned it into the receptionist along with hers and Jeff's. When she sat back down she handed him a piece of paper to read.

"Ok, now I can tell you what that was about" she stated. Nick read the form and paled at its contents. He felt sick to his stomach at what he'd just done. He answered a Red Cross donor eligibility questionnaire.

"But- but I thought….. The community center?" Nick stuttered.

You really thought I was THAT drunk love?" Jeff scoffed "that's was a lie so you would let your guard down when we left to come here."

"How did you know we'd be going to the hospital?!" Nick spat hastily.

"It's simple, I told Jeff to take a hit for the greater good" Emma concluded.

"But the blood, he's bleeding, I really did hurt him…." Nick muttered.

"No, you actually didn't" Jeff admitted. He spit a small capsule into his hand. "Fake blood Nicky. We got you good."

"Jeff's acting has gotten much better too, I really believed he was scared shitless on the drive here" Emma added slyly.

"Well I'm not doing it" Nick argued stubbornly.

"Yes you are Nick, it's for the community, and you need to give back as a med student especially. We're all doing it" Emma countered.

"Yeah Nick! Wait what?!- We're ALL doing it? I thought I just had to fill that out for believability!" Jeff panicked.

"Get a hold of yourself man" Emma shook Jeff by the shoulders "and Nick, I have your tablet with ALL your textbooks on it. Its hidden and you'll never find it without my help."

Nick gaped at her with his mouth hanging open furiously in a wide O. he just stared at her angrily for a few minutes as he thought over his chances of getting out of this with all his stuff intact. He sighed in defeat and stress as he concluded the only way to get his books back was to cooperate with Emma. "Alright" he said quietly "I'll do it."

The trio sat in silence for a while. Nick was shivering partially from fear and partially because it was so damn cold in the room.

Emma was called back first. She stood and turned to Nick. "If I come out and you are gone or refused I promise you your classes will be harder without all your notes."

Nick sat rigid in his seat until he was called back by a young woman with silky brown curls.

"Nick Duval? Hi how are you, my name is Rachel and I'll be taking charge of your donation today" She greeted. Nick stood hesitantly and turned to Jeff.

"You don't have to do this Jeff, Emma has nothing on you."

"No. I'm doing this. I'm sick of you being the strong, tough, brave one" Jeff pouted.

Nick shrugged his shoulders "alright then, I'll see you in a few" he retorted as Jeff was taken to the back by a tall slender Asian man.

Nick followed Rachel to a private room where she shut the door and the two sat down. "Alright, I'm going to go over some of the questions you answered and then we'll do a quick check to make sure you're healthy."

Nick nodded his head stiffly. Rachel went through all the very personal questions with Nick one more time. Towards the end he was blushing.

"Ok now I'm going to take your temperature and check your pulse." She placed a disposable thermometer under Nick's tongue and applied a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"Hmmm, your pulse is a little quick, nervous?" She smirked. "Your temp is normal. Now all I have to do is test your iron levels to make sure you're not anemic."

"How do you test that?" Nick asked hesitantly. As if on cue, Nick heard Jeff yelp from the other room, which caused himself to jump as well.

"I have to prick your finger with this lance and test a drop of your blood with this strip." Rachel explained. Nick nodded thickly and held out his hand shakily. Rachel cleaned his middle finger quickly and in a blink pricked Nick's hand. He flinched in surprise and then Rachel squeezed a few drops of blood onto a testing strip. "Looks good, you're ready to go Nick."

She led him out of the room and further into the back of the clinic where there were several chairs set up. Emma was in one of them already donating, and Jeff was being set up and he looked very pale. "Nick" he whispered weakly "Nick I don't want to do this anymore."

Rachel took note of their connection and placed Nick in a chair facing Jeff. Nick saw the man in charge of Jeff getting the bags ready and fiddling with a really big needle, oh god Nick felt sick thinking about it. He tried to smile at Jeff to reassure him but all that came out was a very loud nervous laugh.

Rachel was talking to him again, he had to focus. "Alright I'm going to have you squeeze this ball a few times for me Nick." She pressed a few spots on the crook of his arm and when she was satisfied she made two parallel lines to indicate her mark. "Ok Nick, I'm going to clean your arm now with iodine." She scrubbed his arm vigorously and it made Nick extremely jumpy. Meanwhile Jeff was having his mark made on his own arm and watching Nick intently because he was ahead of him.

Rachel tied a tourniquet around Nick's upper arm and handed him his ball again. "Nick I need you to squeeze this ball three times and the third time you will hold it ok?"

Nick couldn't find his voice so he just nodded wordlessly.

_Alright Nick you can do this._

_One…_

Rachel found her mark again.

_Two..._

She had the needle in her hand.

_Three…_

Nick squeezed his eyes shut at the last second and felt a sharp stick in his arm. His eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise. Nick forgot Jeff was watching, and now Jeff had assumed Nick was in pain and he was starting to cry.

"Jeff, hey Jeff, it's alright. It's not that bad really; I was taken by surprise babe. Just breathe and don't look" Nick tried to sooth.

Rachel covered his puncture site with a square of gauze and left Nick to help calm Jeff down. Nick could feel his arm turning colder as the blood flowed out of him. He watched carefully as Jeff was stuck and he flinched more so from nerves than pain.

"See, I told you it wasn't bad" Nick mouthed to him.

Jeff looked panicked anyway. "Nick I hate having it sit in my arm like this" he whined.

"I know jiffy I feel the exact same way and it's freaking me out" Nick replied. "Ten minutes and you'll be done."

Time moved slowly for Nick as he looked at the pictures around the room to distract himself. It wasn't working well at all and he kept glancing back to his arm and flinching away every time. Soon enough Emma was done and that was Nick's clue that he and Jeff were getting close as well. Rachel returned at that exact moment.

"Well Nick you are a speedster, I just need a few vial to test and you're done" she smiled charmingly.

After a few more agonizing seconds Rachel gently removed the needle from nicks arm and had him apply pressure to the site while she ran to grab a wrap. Jeff was somehow already wrapped up and lying with his eyes closed in his seat. He must have been faster than Nick, but he was not looking very well.

When Rachel returned Nick asked her to check on Jeff and make sure he wasn't going to pass out. She placed a towel on his head and reclined his seat so his legs were elevated. Jeff's eyes snapped open and he started whining "Nick! No no please, no I'm fine!" he panicked.

"He doesn't like to lean back, it makes him anxious." Nick explained. "It's alright jeffy; nothing is happening to you, you're just resting alright."

Jeff relaxed a bit but he was alert enough to indicate he was not going to faint.

After five minutes the nurses allowed them to get up and have some water and snacks in the rest area. Emma was already there having some Oreos and orange juice.

"EW, I bet that tastes terrible together" Nick commented. She stuck her tongue out at him.

They rested for a while and Emma drove home because she was the most composed of the three of them.

"So, thoughts you two? Was that really so terrible? You saved three lives" she chatted.

The boys glanced at each other in the back seat and gave Emma a reproachful look.

"Message received then."

They sat on the couch for the rest of the night, and watched scary movies. Jeff threw up after 'Sweeny Todd' and Nick called it a night.

**A/N: update time finally, I hope you like it. it was a slow start to write it but quick to finish. I will try to get the next chapter up by next weekend.**


End file.
